Finding You
by The Island Writer
Summary: Just when Michaela and Sully are planning on returning home from New York City, the unthinkable 9-11 happens.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters from Dr

_**I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, **__**The**__** Sullivan Compan,y and to A&E.**_

**Finding You**

**Chapter 1**

**September 11****th**** 2001**

**6:15 AM**

Rolling over in bed Michaela glanced at the red glowing numbers of her alarm clock. Squinting she felt two strong arms engulf her lower mid section, smiling she rolled over. "Its quarter after six," he breathed into her ear.

"I should get up," she yawned.

"Still got 15 minutes," he kissed her hair, pulling her closer. "Stay with me."

"I want to leave early today. I don't want to fight the traffic," Michaela rubbed her abdomen.

"Did the baby wake you again?" He smiled taking her hand in his and stroking her belly.

"No, she's sleeping."

"How about I take you in today?" he offered. "You really shouldn't be driving."

"You can't," she turned to look at him. "You have to pick my parents up from the train station."

Breathing out, Sully moved to look at his wife closely in the dark. "It's our last day," he nodded.

"It will feel so nice to be back in my own bed," she smiled. "In our own house."

"Sure did go by fast," he turned to look out the window. The first rays of light just hitting the horizon. "Can't believe we've been here for a month."

"It's true what they say you know."

"What they say about what?" he turned around.

"About New York, it's a nice place to visit, but not to live."

"I won't fight with you there." Looking at his wife he smiled and pulled a strand of hair that was hiding her eye. Kissing her nose he stroked her cheek. "What time does your parents train come in?"

"Eight o'clock."

"It was nice of them to come in for the day-- to see us off."

"Yes," she smiled. "I regret not being able to spend more time with them."

"I know you do," he sympathized. "But four hours on a train is a long time."

"I suppose," she shifted her weight. "At least they're coming to Colorado for the birth."

Helping his wife move to a sitting position he held her hand. "I want you to know I admire you for coming out here. I know I had my reservations at first, but you've done and accomplished so much."

"Oh Sully," she leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

"I just feel guilty…that's all," he swallowed. "I don't ever want you to think I don't support you, because I do."

"Oh Sully, I know. I know you do." Moving slightly so she could look in his eyes she chose her words carefully. "I know it wasn't easy for you coming out here either. You dropped everything to come here when you didn't have to."

"Like I'd let you come to the big ole city by yourself," he laughed.

"Sully I'm serious. That account for you was huge. I know how much you wanted that building."

"Michaela, buildings come and go. I got three more contracts that men want designs for. It's okay."

Sighing, she looked away.

"I know how grateful William is that you took over for him while he was on sabbatical. He was right when he said he couldn't have found a better doctor. Everyone loves you here. And I can't blame them," he smiled. "And I know for a fact that you loved being here. And I would never take that away from you."

"I don't know how you put up with me."

"Well you just owe me now," he joked. "You owe me big!"

"Uh-huh," she nodded getting out of bed. "Why don't you sleep for a little longer?"

"I think I might just do that," he scooted back under the covers.

"Don't forget, I get out at three o'clock today. And I'll be in north tower, so you can pick me up there."

"How many boxes do you have left?"

"About three. You can come up and get those too."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled closing his eyes.

Shaking her head Michaela headed to the bathroom.

**7:12 AM**

"Sully…" Michaela kissed his cheek. "Sully it's time to get up."

"Mmm…" he rolled over. "What?"

"I'm leaving now. It's time to get up."

"What time is it?" he blinked.

"A little after seven."

"Okay," he rolled back over closing his eyes.

"Sully," she grew irritated. "My parents, forty-five minutes."

"Uh-huh," he said from under his pillow.

Eyeing her husband, Michaela's hormones took the better of her. "Get up!" She took her pillow hitting him with it.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Sully shouted rising from the bed quickly holding out his hands. "Michaela! I'm up! I'm up!"

"You have not even forty-five minutes to get ready and to the station! And I asked you last night to pick all this stuff up," she looked around the hotel room. "I don't have time to clean up and finish packing our stuff before tomorrow. And I don't want you bringing my parents back to a pigsty."

"I'll get it done," he sighed. Knowing that this was one of his wife's mood swings he didn't want to upset her. "I promise."

"I don't want you being late to pick up my parents."

"Michaela, they know New York better than both of us," he pointed out.

"I know that. But it's rude to keep them waiting, and their getting older now-"

"They're not going to shrivel up and blow away," he laughed. "They can find their way around, probably better than me."

"Honestly Sully," she dropped her pillow turning disgustedly.

"Michaela," he got out of bed. "I said I would do it."

Shaking off his hand she reached for his purse. "I ask you to do one little thing."

"One little thing?" he grew perturbed. "And I suppose it was just one little thing following you out here."

Glaring at him she dropped her voice. "Don't even start that."

"You started it," he picked up his pants throwing them in his suitcase.

Watching her husband she couldn't even believe that that be brought that up. Not after what he told her. Biting her lip she felt the beginning of tears well in her eyes. Did he really feel that way? Was he upset with her that she made them come to New York? "I told you before. You didn't have to come."

"Like I had a choice." Soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. He wasn't mad at Michaela.

Reaching for the door, Michaela didn't look back. "I'll pick my parents up today."

"Michaela, no, I'll do it," he neared her. "I told you I would."

"Don't feel obligated," she turned to face him. "I wouldn't want that."

"Damn it, Michaela. Why you gotta act like this?" He rubbed the base of his neck. "You're taking me around in circles here."

She wanted to stop, Lord knows she did, but the words kept coming forth and she didn't know how to stop them. "Why don't you just go home? I don't need this. Just go."

"Michaela," his fists balled at his sides. "Come on."

"I'm late," she opened the door.

"Michaela!"

Closing the door she walked to the end of the hallway pressing the button for the elevator. Rubbing her eyes to stop the flow of tears she breathed deeply. "Dr. Quinn," the elevator attendant smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Charles," she smiled weakly walking into the elevator.

"I hear today is your last day."

"It is," she touched his shoulder. "Sully and I are going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you as well," the old man grinned. "As will all of us here at the Oriental."

"You've all been so good to us. We can't thank you enough."

"No need," he held up his hand. "Just make sure you bring that baby back to see us some day."

"Mmmm…" Michaela smiled rubbing her belly. 'We will."

**8:20 AM**

Leaning against the guard rail Sully checked his watch noting that it was almost twenty after. "Should have known the train wouldn't be on time," he remarked.

Looking up at the sky he noticed it was another beautiful warm day in New York. Breathing in he could smell the familiar scent of burnt bacon and smoke. Smiling to himself he was glad it was his last day. He had almost forgotten the smell of Rocky Mountain air. "One more day," he sighed. Kicking a few stones his mind wandered back to earlier in the morning and his fight with Michaela. "Dumb," he said aloud. Knowing that his wife didn't really mean what she said and it was just her hormones talking. He felt awful for letting his emotions take over.

Looking around he didn't notice his wife anywhere and wondered if she had decided to come. Flipping open his cell phone he dialed her number. His call went directly into voicemail after the first ring. Realizing she had it off, he decided to leave a message. Listening to her voice on the other end he couldn't help but smile.

"It's me," he said. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fight with you this morning. You know there's no place I'd rather be than here with you." Pausing he looked around. "I'm here waiting for you parents, so don't venture out. We'll come and get you. Okay. Michaela," he bit his lip. "I love you."

"Sully!" A woman's voice broke his silence.

Closing his phone he turned around. "Elizabeth," he smiled. "Josef."

"Sully," she went up to him giving him a hug. "Where's Michaela?"

"At the office," he tilted his head. "Just for half a day."

"Just like Mike," Josef looked to his wife. "Work until the end. She's a Quinn."

"She's going to run herself ragged, that's what she's going to do," she shook her head.

"I thought we'd go up there early," Sully commented. "Surprise her."

"That'd be nice," Elizabeth smiled.

"One of her co-workers called me. I guess their throwing her a little going away slash baby shower."

"Splendid," Elizabeth clasped her hands together. "There's a shop just around the block from the Trade Center. They have the most delicious baby items. "Let's go!"

"Shopping?" Sully's brow furled.

"Just let her do it," Josef patted his back. "You'll be sorry if you don't."

"I can just walk there myself," she turned around.

"Oh no!" Sully touched her arm. "We'll go. We'll go. And I'll drive."

"Good!" she smiled making her way toward the car."

**8:40 AM**

"Oh! Oh! Look at his!" Elizabeth held up a frilly pink two piece outfit. "Oh it's adorable. Oh, look!"

Both Sully and Josef looked at one another in bewilderment. "Where does her head go?" Sully cocked his head.

"Oh, honestly!" Elizabeth snorted reminding Sully of Michaela.

"It's Sarah Louise! It's from England!"

"Ohh…" Both Josef and Sully nodded pretending they knew what she meant.

"We'll get this one too," she handed it to Josef.

"I think that might be enough," Sully pointed out.

"Enough," Elizabeth put her hand on her hips. "Michaela's starting from scratch. She doesn't have anything."

Biting back a smile, Sully thought back to four months ago when he walked in on Michaela in the nursery. She was quietly unpacking dozens of bags full of clothes that she just purchased. Just in the few short months of Michaela knowing the sex of their baby, it already had more clothes than Sully had.

Walking to the back of the store Elizabeth called out. "Does she have a baby wipe warmer yet?"

"A what?" Sully's brow furled.

"For the baby wipes. It warms them, so the coldness doesn't shock the baby."

"Ahh…I don't think so."

"Well she'll need one of those."

Looking around the shop Sully's eyes stopped on a baby layette that read "Daddy's Precious Little Girl," walking toward the outfit he smiled and picked it up. Fingering the soft fabric he imagined his daughter wearing the tiny pink outfit.

"Your first?" The smiling sales lady walked up to him.

"Yeah," he smiled. "How'd you know?"

"You got that look."

Placing it on the counter he looked up to the woman. "I like this one. Could…could you wrap it up for me?"

"Of course," she smiled.

Soon at the woman turned around a boisterous crash was heard followed by a mighty shake that caused Sully to cling to the counter.

"What the hell was that?" Josef clung to his wife.

Turning to look out the window Sully noticed several pieces of debris falling from the air, followed by piercing screams. "Sounds like something blew up."

Josef, Sully and Elizabeth made their way to the front door of the shop. Exiting the building they saw a flood of people running toward them.

"Run!" They heard people shout.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" A lady cried, running into Elizabeth. "Oh my God!"

'What is it? What happened?" Josef questioned watching the people as they ran by.

Josef clasped his wife's arm pulling her back in the door way of the shop. "What happened?" Elizabeth looked up. "What was that?"

"Hey, Hey!" Sully stopped a man. 'What just happened?"

"Didn't you see?" The man was out of breath. "The World Trade Center just blew up!"

Sully's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Every single one of his thoughts turned to Michaela.

"The plane! The plane!" People shouted from the side walk. "Did you see the plane?"

"What? What plane?" Sully walked out onto the streets looking up.

"A plane just crashed into the World Trade Center!" a woman told Sully.

Turning around Sully walked backward until he could see the top of the World Trade Center. His legs almost buckling underneath him as he saw the firing inferno for the first time. "Oh my God," he whispered. "MICHAELA!"

"Sully," Elizabeth slowly walked toward him, her face ghastly white. "What is it? What happened?"

Looking over at Elizabeth, Sully froze. His breathing stopped and everything around him started to slow.

"Sully!" Josef ran into the street looking up at the fiery building. "My God."

Elizabeth followed the men's gaze until the building came into view. "That's…that's the Trade Center. Oh my god, Michaela!"

"I got to get to her," Sully snapped back into the present. "I got to go. I got to go! I have to get her!" Running toward his car he franticly searched his pocket for his keys. "Damn it!" Realizing he left his keys on the counter of the boutique he started running toward the fire.

"Sully!" Josef yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Call the police! Tell them to hurry! I'm going to get her!"

"Sully no!" Elizabeth cried. "You'll get yourself killed!"

Not paying attention to Elizabeth's pleas Sully continued to run toward the trade center. Everything was pretty much a blur to him as he fought his way past the throng of people heading in the opposite direction. Everyone's faces were plastered with fright and their erratic movements caused Sully to weave through them. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but faintly over the out pour of cries.

Franticly searching for the fastest route Sully could feel bits a debris falling on his head and shoulders. Sheaves of paper were clouding the sky and the smoke started to reach the ground. Bobbing in and out of the crowds Sully could tell he was almost at the base of the Trade Center. Fire crews and police surrounded the scene. People stood frozen in the streets not able to move.

"Hey! Hey, where you going? Hey!" Turning around Sully came face to face with an NY police officer. "You can't go in there. We're putting barriers up. Can't go past this point."

"My wife is in there!" Sully tried to push past him.

"Whoa!" Two officers lynched onto Sully. "You can't go in there!"

"Damn it let me go!" Sully struggled against them trying to pull his arms free. "She's eight months pregnant!"

"Hey listen to me!" The man shook Sully. "There are over two thousand people in this building and we're going to get out as many as we can! We can't have more going in. Let us do our job! Now get back!" Pushing Sully out of the way the men set the wooden barriers to cut off the crowds of people.

Pushing his hands through his hair Sully did a three-sixty taking in his surroundings. Taking a deep breath he tried to collect his thoughts. "Phone!" he said a loud. Pulling it from this back pocket he dialed Michaela's number again. "Please answer! Please, please answer!" Again after the first ring her voice mail picked up. "Damn it," he shouted. Putting his phone back in his pocket he started to walk around the side of the building.

Glancing up at the building again Sully couldn't tear his eyes away. Suddenly a sickening feeling rose from the pit of his stomach. From looking at the structure of the building and where the plane hit he could tell it had to between the 80-95 floors. Michaela's office was on 102. "Oh God," he panicked. "Please no. Please."

Knowing that if she were indeed on that floor it would be almost impossible to get down. From the side of the building Sully could see a clear shot of the front door. If he went around side the large bushes would block his sight. He would be able to get in. Taking one last glace at his surroundings he dodged into a bush and slowly rounded the corner. Skimming along side the building he made his way to the front door. Peaking around the side of the shrub to make sure no one was looking he dashed inside.

**9:00 AM**

The unsteady beams loomed ominously close to the scattered bodies in the elevator shaft. Steel glistened in the shadows casting an eerie glow on their wounded faces. Michaela lay in an unmoving heap upon the floor. Her face and hands were covered in soot and blood. The creaking of chains holding the elevator between floors were being to break. It would only be a matter of time before it snapped causing the elevator to plummet to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Clicking the elevator button Sully realized that it must be stuck. There would be no way to get to the 102nd floor. It would take hours to climb the stairs and there would be no telling if he could even get up there with the plane hitting around the 90th floor. "Damn! Damn it!" he kicked the wall hard with his boot.

"Hey! Where you going?" an officer approached Sully. "You can't use the elevators!"

"I need to get up stairs!"

"Oh, not you again!" the officer recognized Sully. How the hell did you get in here?"

"I have to get my wife. You don't understand she's up there somewhere. She's pregnant!"

"I understand," the officer seemed to realize. "I understand that I got two daughters up there on the 93rd floor that I know probably didn't make it because that's where the plane impacted."

Looking down Sully could feel the hot, stinging tears come to the surface. "I can't let her die. I have to get up there."

"Listen," the officer touched his arm. "I can't let you go up there. Not with good conscious. That's why we have professionals. They know what they're doing."

"Just pretend you didn't see me. Let me go."

"Listen mister I don't have time. I have to get a thousand people out of this building. Johnson! Gurrero!" the officer shouted. "Get this man out of here!"

"I'm not leaving her!"

"You don't know where she is!" the officer started to get mad. 'She could be anywhere. If I let you go up there this whole building could collapse killing you with it!"

"I don't care."

"Do you have a picture?" the officer sighed.

"What?"

"Give me her picture. I'll find her."

Biting his lip Sully withdrew his wallet from his back pocket. Opening it, he pulled out a few pictures he had of Michaela and himself. One was of last Christmas; they were both sitting on Santa's lap. Another, was his favorite of Michaela. It was early spring and she was out in her garden picking up the weeds. He snuck up behind her and took her picture. She had a beautiful smile on her face and her hair was glowing in the sunlight. Handing it over to the officer he wiped back a stray tear. "Her name's Michaela. She's a doctor and has an office on the 102nd floor," he swallowed. "She's pregnant."

"She's beautiful," the officer admired the picture. Sticking it in his coat pocket he looked back at Sully. "I'll try my best. Now you have to get out of here."

Turning around in defeat Sully let the two officers escort him outside the World Trade Center. Soon as he reached outside he could see Elizabeth and Josef at the front of the guard rails. "Sully!" they both shouted.

Walking over to them Elizabeth bombarded him with questions. "Where is she? Where's Michaela? Is she okay?"

"She's in there," he pointed. "They won't let me go in," he looked down. "They won't let me."

Pulling Sully in an embrace Josef spoke to him. "She's strong. She's going to be okay."

Just as Josef let go a loud thrusting of air could be heard from above. Looking up at that moment complete and utter terror shot through them. Another plane was unquestioningly low and heading straight toward the second tower.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed!

Both Sully and Josef covered Elizabeth dropping to the ground. Just as they did the plane came crashing through the second tower of the World Trade Center. The ground shook and people screamed in terror. More dust and dirt flew through the air covering them both.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth cried. "Josef!!"

Bringing Elizabeth to her feet, Josef began to pull her down the street. "Josef!" she cried. "Michaela!"

"Elizabeth we're being bombed! These buildings aren't going to be standing for long! We need to get out of the way!"

"We can't leave Michaela!"

"The best thing we can do for Michaela is let them get her out! Not getting ourselves killed in the process!"

"Sully?" She looked between the two, torn.

"Let's get you out of here," he bit his lip. "It's too dangerous here."

The screams from the crowd pierced their ears and they tried to ignore the pleas of flushed faces as they fought their way through. They were being pushed and pulled from all directions. Trying to stay together Sully held Elizabeth's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze as he fought his own emotions. They ran three blocks before they needed to stop because Elizabeth started to get winded.

"Sit here," Sully helped Elizabeth to a bench.

"Why is this happening?" Elizabeth broke down. "Who's doing this?"

"I don't know," Sully shook his head. "I don't know."

Scanning the street Josef took in his surrounding for the first time. His face turned white as he saw the Trade Center in the distance. "She's up there," he sighed. "Our daughter."

"Go back to our apartment," Sully directed. "Stay there."

"What?" Elizabeth looked flabbergasted. "What about you?"

"I can't stand here and do nothing," he shook his head.

"You're going back in there aren't you?" Elizabeth took his hands in her own.

"I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't try everything to get her out," he told her. "Never."

"Oh Sully," Elizabeth put her arms around him. "You're the best thing that ever happened to our daughter," she told him. "Please find her. Bring her home."

Standing up, Sully gave a final squeeze to his mother-in-laws hand. "Promise me you'll go back to the apartment. Don't stay in the streets." Getting his wallet from his back pocket, Sully pulled out a red card. "Give this to the front desk at the Oriental. They'll give you a card to get into the room."

Taking it, Josef looked in Sully's eyes. "We'll be waiting for you. Both of you."

"Sully," Elizabeth called. "Wait." Opening her purse Elizabeth pulled out a chain, a tiny pendant hanging from it. "Its Saint Christopher, he will protect you."

"Thanks," Sully took it. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Sully turned around and made his way back to the Trade Center.

**9:15 AM**

One block from the Trade Center Sully noticed fire trucks and police cars blocked every access point to the buildings. Just as he was about to dash down an alley his cell phone rang.

Pulling it from his pocket he looked at the screen. His heart flew out of his chest. Flipping it open he held it to his ear. "Michaela!"

"Sully…" her voice was faint and weak.

"Michaela, oh my God, where are you?" he leaned against the building. "I'm coming, where are you?"

"Sully," she cried.

'What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Sully I…I can't move," her breathing was labored. "I'm in an elevator. W-what happened?"

"Listen to me. I'm going to get you out. I'm coming. Just stay on the line."

"There's so much blood Sully," she cried. "Steven and Paul aren't moving."

Recognizing the names of her colleagues he realized she wasn't alone. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"There's so much blood," she said again. "I…I don't know where it's coming from. I'm so scared, Sully."

"Stay calm alright."

"How…how did you know something was wrong?" she asked. "How did you know I was stuck?"

"Michaela," he hesitated.

"Why…why is it taking them so long this time?" Trying to think, Michaela had no idea how long she'd be in the elevator.

"Michaela," he started again. "Something's happened."

"Owe…owe," she whined.

"What? What is it?" Sully feared.

"There's something across my legs. I…I can't see what it is. I can't move. God, Sully! It's hurts!"

Falling to his knees Sully didn't know what to do to comfort his wife. Running his hands through his hair, his thoughts ran a mile a minute. "Do you know what floor you're on?" he asked.

"I…I don't know," she tried to remember. "They….they were giving me a party on the 3rd floor in one of the board rooms. I…I forgot something and I was on my way back up…I think….I don't know. Oh Sully, I'm scared. The….the baby, I haven't felt her move." Placing her hand on her abdomen Michaela started to weep. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to her unborn child. Turning her head to the side she could see Paul. He had a large gash on his head and was bleeding profusely. "Sully…" she continued to cry.

"I'm coming," he got to his feet.

"I can't move. I can't! Paul is dying and I can't move!"

"Michaela," listen to me. "Don't try and move. Don't." Knowing that if she were high enough in the building the wire cables in the elevator shaft could snap because of the heat rising from the fire.

"Michaela if you move, you could die!" he cried.

"Sully, what's going on?" What happened?" she rubbed her temple.

"Michaela I-"

"Sully, tell me."

"I don't even know. God, Michaela, I don't know. A…a place crashed into the tower."

"What?" Michaela said in disbelief.

"Two separate planes. One in each."

"Oh my God," she covered her mouth. Closing her eyes Michaela quickly said a prayer for all the lives she knew were going to be lost, and one for herself. "Wait! So…so that means that the elevator just isn't stuck. Oh my God, Sully, I'm not going to get out of here!" she cried.

"Yes! Yes, you will. I'm going to get you out of there. I promise!" Running out of the alley way Sully started to make his way back onto the street.

"Sully I don't even know what floor I'm on," she started to break up.

"Michaela?" Sully yelled. "Michaela!"

"Sully?" Michaela yelled into the phone. "Sully I can't hear you."

Stopping in the middle of the street he continued to yell her name. Looking at his cell phone he knew they were still connected. Walking backward he made his way back into the alley. "Michaela?" he called again.

"Sully," her voice was lethargic. "I think I'm bleeding," her voice was full of fear and desperation. "I'm dizzy."

Sully was torn. He wanted to run at full speed to the trade center, but if he did there would be a chance he would lose her. But if he stayed to talk to her and comfort her, he would lose precious moments in trying to rescue her. "Michaela, please just don't move. I'm coming. I'm going to find you."

"Sully, no," she closed her eyes to keep the walls from spinning. "You'll get hurt. If the buildings on fire I don't want you to come in."

"What?" he said in disbelief. "Michaela, I'm coming to get you. I'm not leaving you up there."

"Sully…please," she sobbed. "I…I'm not going to get out of here."

"Don't you talk like that!" he was firm. "Don't you dare talk like that! This is not the end, do you hear me? It isn't!"

Michaela's crying was now uncontrollable and Sully knew at that moment he would have done anything in the world to trade places with her. "I'm sorry I fought with you this morning," he said. "I didn't mean it. You know I want to be with you more than anything. You know that don't you. Please say that you do."

"I…I do," her eyes started to flutter. "Sully…I'm tired," she sighed. "It's hard to keep my eyes open."

Tears made their way down Sully's cheeks and his heart felt as if someone broke into his chest and was slowly, torturously, ripping it out. "Michaela, please try and stay awake! Please!" he cried.

"Sully…I- I love you."

"Michaela, no! I'm not doing this! No!" Looking at his phone he knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to let it end like this. Putting the phone to his ear he was about to tell her that he loved her once last time before hanging up, when he heard a blood retching scream.

"MICHAELA!" he yelled "MICHAELA?"

The line went dead.

**9:23 AM**

"Here ya go sergeant," Lieutenant Williamson dropped the blue prints down on the table. "This one here is for the north tower, and this one's for the south, they're both identical, but backwards."

"Good work," he patted him on the back. "What do we know so far?"

"Well, Plane A hit the north tower at exactly 8:45 this morning, crashing into the 89th-94th floors. Plane B hit the south tower at 9:03 hitting floors 62-69. The numbers of civilians in the buildings have not yet been counted. And, were also not sure how many floors have been evacuated yet."

"Have Roberts take this copy of blue prints to the team in the south tower."

"Already did sir. They're sending men up as we speak."

"Good job," he shook his head. "What do we know about elevators?"

"Five elevators on the main floor, three of which are stuck, from what we know. There is one stuck between the 6th and 7th floor. One on the 63rd and 102nd floors.

"One-hundred and two," he said to him self. "That's the floor that mans wife was on."

'What?" Williamson asked.

"Nothing, he shook his head.

"Gather the men and follow me. We're going up."

"Yes sir."

Rolling up the blue prints, Sergeant Hendrick placed them in his flame retardant bag and headed to the stairwell where a group of his men were waiting for him. "Alright men, I don't know what were going to find up there and I don't know how far were going to get. If people are able, send them down the stairs and tell them to leave through the side gates in the lobby. We'll have men down here to direct them. Get as many people out as you can. I want three men to each floor. Play it safe, don't make any stupid moves. Leave your radio on at all times and keep in contact. If people are severely injured call EMT's and have them meet you in the lobby. Alright?"

All the men looked at one another, each realizing this could be the last time any of them saw one another. Shaking their heads they picked up their gear.

"God speed," Hendrick said.

Watching the men file up the stairs, he held back Williamson. "We're going to the seventh floor. We're going to see if anyone is in that elevator shaft."

"What?"

"There are three elevators stuck. One between the 6th and 7th floor, one on the 63rd and the other on the 102nd floor. I know there's no way to get to the top two. I'm not crazy. Let's get the people out of the first one."

"Aright, he shook his head. "Let's save some lives."

* * *

Opening the door to Michaela and Sully's hotel room Josef and Elizabeth quickly made their way to the sitting room and turned on the television. Finding CNN News they both collapsed on the couch.

"Oh my God," Elizabeth covered her mouth. "It's….its in flames."

Josef's face turned white as he watched the scene before him. "I…I should have went with Sully. I could have helped," he felt guilty. "I…I have to go back."

"Josef, no!" she held tightly onto his hand. "I'm not letting you go out there. It isn't safe! We just have to pray that Sully will get her out."

Sighing, Josef began to drum his fingers on the side of the couch. Something he always did when he was anxious. "They need to get more people up there. Call in the National Guard. Do something!"

"I'm sure they are. Things take time."

"Michaela doesn't have any time! She's pregnant! Something like this could cause her to go into preterm labor!'

"Don't talk like that!" Elizabeth got up, looking out the window. "I'm scared enough just for her. I can't think about all those other things."

Walking up behind her, Josef wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what to do or think myself. You know how I feel in situations such as this. I can't control them. It's not like being in the operating room. I can't call the shots."

"There's only one person that can do that."

Looking out the window the couple watched the smoke and flames rise in the distance.

**9:40 AM**

"There's the door," Hendrick pointed. "Hurry."

Finally reaching the 7th floor both Sergeant Hendrick and Lieutenant Williamson rushed through the door making their way to the elevator shaft. "Give me the crow bar," Hendrick shouted. "We need to do this fast. I don't know how long it's going to hold or how much weight."

Sticking the crow bar in the opening, both Hendrick and Williamson pulled back to crack open the door. "I can see it!" Williamson shouted. Looking down he could almost touch the box. "There's a hole in the ceiling," he squinted. "Looks like some support beams slashed through the top.

"Hello!" Hendrick shouted. "Hello! Is there anyone in there? Fire Department! Hello?"

Michaela's eyes fluttered back and forth. It was beginning to get harder and harder to stay awake. "Sully," she whimpered.

"Is anyone in there? Are you hurt?"

Opening her eyes Michaela could see a beam of light flashing at the top of the elevator.

"Do you hear anything?" Williamson asked. "Is there even anyone in there?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "Give me one of your sandbag weights. I need to see how much this baby's gonna hold."

Watching the light go out Michaela sighed. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? "Sully…" she cried again. "Please find me." Rubbing her belly Michaela began to cry a little harder. It wasn't fair. It's wasn't fair that she would die and her baby would never live. "I'm so sorry," she soothed. "I…I just want you to know how much your father and I wanted you. I…I wanted you so much."

Throwing a sandbag on top of the elevator they both watched the elevator sway a little to the left. "Should we chance it?" Williamson asked. "I don't even hear anyone in there."

Michaela felt the elevator move a bit and she could hear the twisting of metal. "Oh God," she cried. "We're going to fall."

"Did you hear that?" Hendrick waved his hand. "I heard something!"

Looking to her side Michaela could see Paul and she was almost positive he was dead. His bloody face made her cringe. She could only see Stevens left leg and foot. His body seemed to be contorted. "Oh God," she cried out even louder.

"I heard that," Williamson nodded. "Someone in there!"

"Hello!" Hendrick shouted again. "Is there someone down there?"

"Help," they heard a weak plea. "Please."

Looking up Michaela could see another flash of light. There was someone up there. Her heart jumped from her chest. "Sully…"

"Alright, wrap this around me," Hendrick pulled the rope from his side. "You can lower me down and I'll go through the emergency door."

"Are you sure it's going to hold?" he asked.

"It will," Hendrick was adamant.

"Alright," he pulled the knot tight. "I'll tie the other end to this beam and you can go down."

Looking over the edge Hendrick sat down letting his feet dangle. They could just about touch the top of the elevator. Saying a silent prayer he hoped the cables wouldn't snap and that he could get everyone out and that they were safe.

"All set to go Sergeant!" Williamson called.

Giving him one last look Hendrick pushed off the edge of the floor and stood directly on top of the elevator He could see the hole where one of the support beams came crashing through the top. Opening the latch to the safety door he looked inside and what he saw sickened him. The support beam was literally severed into a mans body and another man laid in a pool of blood at his side. Looking further inside he could see another pair of feet. Moving to the opposite side of the elevator he saw the body of a woman. Her legs were trapped under the support beam. Her eyes were slightly open and her head was lolled to the side. "I'm….I'm coming," he told her. "Don't try and move."

"Sully," she blinked.

Making his way through the tiny emergency door he was instantly at her side. "Ma'am are you okay?"

"I…I can't move my legs," she cried as she tried to move them.

"Oh! Oh, don't do that." He told her. "I'm going to help you." Giving another glace at the woman, Hendrick took in a gasp. Opening his pocket he quickly pulled out the picture of the man's wife. "Michaela?" he questioned.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Are you Michaela?"

Biting her lip a few tears spilled from her eyes. Slowly she shook her head. Letting out a sigh of relief he couldn't believe his luck. "I'm going to get you out of here," he smiled. "I'm going to get you to your husband."

"Sully," her eyes fluttered.

"Sully?" he questioned. "Is that is name?"

"Is he okay?" she questioned. "I…I was talking to him. The phone died. Is he ok? Please tell me."

"He's okay," Hendrick touched her shoulder hoping he was telling the truth. He prayed the man didn't again try to make his way into the building again. "You'll see him soon."

Smiling she closed her eyes and sighed out a breath of relief. "Paul and Steven," Michaela opened her eyes. "You need to check them. Please help them!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry," Hendrick looked toward them "I don't believed they made it. I'm sorry."

"No!" Michaela shook her head. "Check, please just check. Please."

"Okay. Okay, I will. Don't move." Moving over toward Steven, Hendrick looked away and placed his fingers to his neck. Nothing. Moving toward Paul he noticed that the support beam must have struck him in the head before hitting Steven. Again he could feel no pulse. Shaking his head he looked toward Michaela. "I'm sorry."

"Oh God," she cried. "No."

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to move this beam. I need you to tell me if it hurts okay?"

Pursing her lips Michaela closed her eyes and shook her head.

Turning his back toward Michaela he shouted up toward Williamson. "I got three victims in here! Two dead and one still alive! I'm gonna need you to throw another rope down here!"

"You got it Sergeant," he called back.

Looking around Hendricks had no idea if he was going to be able to lift the beam from her legs. She was getting restless and her face was deathly white. Sitting down next to her he tired to make her calm. "Do you know what you're having?"

"A…a little girl," she half smiled.

"I bet you, she'll look just like ya," he squeezed her hand. "I met your husband down stairs. I had to throw him out of the building twice," he laughed. "He wanted to come up here and get you. He loves you very much."

"W-what happened?" she asked. "Sully said planes hit the…the building?"

"We're not sure yet," Hendrick looked around. "But yes, two planes did hit the towers at separate times. We're not sure if it was an accident or deliberate."

"Who would do such a thing?" she was horrified.

"Here ya go Sergeant." A rope came tumbling through the emergency door.

"Are ya ready to get out of here?" he asked

Sighing, Michaela closed her eyes and smiled, shaking her head.

**10:03 AM**

Sully walked the entire perimeter of north tower before he realized there was no way he could get inside. He was physically sickened from the dead bodies that piled the ground. He watch three people jump from the building to their deaths. At those moments he felt the world was really coming to an end. Leaning against the building Sully could feel his throat becoming a bit sore from all the debris and smoke. Trying to think clearly he tried to come up with another plan to get into the burning building.

Turning the corner to see the east side of the building Sully stumbled into another man. "Whoa!" he held his hand out. "Where you going?"

"You a cop?" the man seemed flustered.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm trying to get inside."

Stopping the man turned around and looked at Sully. "Me too. I heard there was some side entrance by the loading dock area."

"I saw that," Sully followed him. "But the guards are everywhere. I've already been thrown out twice."

"Tell me about it," he sighed. "I'm Jimmy," he held out his hand. "You got someone you know in there?"

"My wife," Sully swallowed.

Stopping Jimmy looked up toward the burning inferno. "My kid sisters up there."

"Sorry," Sully commented.

"Yeah, me too," he shook his head. "I…I just don't know if I should go up there or not."

"I'm going," Sully was adamant. "She's pregnant. And…and she's afraid. I'm not leaving her in there."

Following the sidewalk around the building Sully suddenly felt the ground beneath him shake. "What the hell?" he looked up.

"Oh my god!" Jimmy yelled. "It's coming down!"

"What?" his eyes grew wide.

"The South Tower, it's collapsing! Run!"

"No!" he shouted. "I got to get inside! Michaela! I got to-"

"You got to stay alive, man!" Jimmy pushed him!

"No!" he was torn.

"You can't search for her if you're dead!" he shouted. "Come on!"

"But-"

"You're crazy! You're crazy and dead if you stay!" Jimmy took off.

"Damn it," he swore. "I'll come back!" he started running. "I swear to God Michaela I'll come back!" Running for his life Sully was pushed between mobs of screaming, crying people. Everyone was running trying their hardest not to get trapped under the falling rubble. Sully's heart was literally in his stomach and his head was in a daze. He was leaving behind his world, his life, his love and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

The pounding in his ears was nothing compared to the heart wrenching screams that filtered the air. He was terrified to look back, not wanting to know how close he was to the falling debris that could smother him at any minute. Sully could feel the gusts of air hit him in the back of the neck and he knew just how close he was.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**10:50 AM **

Elizabeth's hands shook at she poured herself a cup of chamomile tea. Leaning against the wall she looked into the foyer.

"Staring at the door isn't going to make them come home any faster," Josef said, putting his arm around his wife. "Let's sit down, Mmm?"

"I can't help it," she sighed. "They're gone Josef," she cried. "Both towers are gone!"

"Listen to me," Josef held her shoulders. "If anyone can find Michaela, anyone, it's Sully."

"These aren't normal circumstances, Josef. Buildings just don't collapse everyday! Pregnant women aren't stuck in buildings everyday!" she broke down. "Sully isn't Superman!"

"No, he isn't, but you know how strong Michaela is. She's not going to give up. She has so much to live for right now."

"Josef she's stuck in a collapse building right now! It doesn't matter how strong she is! It could take weeks or even months to get to the bottom of all that rubble!"

Brushing his hands through his hair Josef was trying to keep his emotions in check for Elizabeth's sake, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. His daughter was trapped and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said waving her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just so scared. Josef, I'm so scared."

"I know," he hugged her. "I know."

Turning into her husbands embrace, Elizabeth let out an emotional sigh as the tears began to engulf her. Josef could feel her tears soak through his shirt and touch his chest. They stood in the foyer until the heard the clinking of the front door open. Turning quickly Elizabeth's eyes scanned the door. "Michaela?" she called out, turning from Josef's arms.

Walking into his hotel room, Sully's shoulders slumped as he took in his in-laws. He didn't know what to say to them. How could he tell them that he didn't bring home their daughter?

"Sully?" Elizabeth broke from Josef's embrace. Moving past Sully she looked in the hall. "Where is she? Michaela?"

Looking down he shook his head. He couldn't come up with the words to speak his emotions.

"Where is she?" Elizabeth demanded looking into Sully's eyes. "Where's my daughter?"

Putting his hand on his wife's shoulder Josef feared what Sully had to say. "Don't," she shrugged off his arm. Walking to Sully she grabbed his hand. "Please," her voice cracked. "Please."

"I'm going back," he was firm. "I'm going back."

"Going back?" she dropped his hand flabbergasted. "Going back to what? They're gone! They're both gone!"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, fear invading him.

"The towers," Josef spoke up. "The north tower fell about five minutes ago."

"What?" Sully felt his heart sink. "No, South Tower fell. I saw it! That's why I had to run!"

"You left her?" Elizabeth cried. "You left her!"

"No," he shook his head. "I had to run. I had to!"

"Go back!" Elizabeth pushed him. "Go back! Go back!"

"Lizzie," Josef pried her hands from Sully's shirt. "Let him go."

Falling back against the door, Sully held his face in his hands. Trying to absorb everything his head began to spin. "The…the tower was falling. It was coming down. If…if I didn't run…I'd never be able to get to her." Looking around Sully tried to keep control of his emotions. "I…I came back to get clothes," he remembered. "Flashlights, water, food, I'm…I'm going." Walking into his room he opened his suitcase and began removing shirts and socks.

"Sully," Josef followed him. "Sully."

"She'll want this," Sully picked up a book. "And this," he spotted one of her favorite necklaces. Scanning the room he started to pick up random things.

"Sully's your not going to be able to get down there."

"I'll get in," he picked up more clothes. "They won't stop me this time."

"Sully," his voice was firm. Rounding the bed Josef stood face to face with his son-in-law. "Eight blocks," he breathed. "Eight blocks is as close as your going to get."

Fear invaded Sully's body and for the first time today he felt totally defeated.

"The news said that the rubble is covering eight blocks."

Dropping to his knees Sully held onto the side of the bed. "I left her," he broke down. I left my wife…my child….again."

Looking at Sully perched on his knees; Josef's heart went out to him. He remembered the story Michaela told him of Sully and how he, his wife and child were in a car accident and he left to get help only coming back to find they both passed away in the short time he was gone. It took him years to get past that, and it was only the love of his daughter that brought him out of his despair.

"Sully," Josef knelt down to this level, "It wasn't your fault. Then or now."

"It's happening all over again," he whispered. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

"It's not going to happen again. We're going to find her. We are!"

"I can't lose her Josef, I can't! Not Michaela. Not her! Not…not her!!"

"Sully, I've known Michaela her entire life; I know what she's capable of when she puts her mind to it. She has so much to live for, now more than ever. She's resourceful and smart; she can make it through this. She can!"

Moving from his knees Sully made his way to the window, looking out to the busy streets below. "I could always feel if there was something wrong with her, I would always know. I…I can't feel anything…nothing. I'm scared Josef, I'm…so scared."

"I'm scared too, but we'll get though this. I've been watching the news and they're bring people out by the truckload. It's just going to take time. We need to keep the television on and stay by the phone. I'll use my connections to keep in check with the hospitals. We're going to bring her home."

"Sully…." Elizabeth's voice came from the doorway. "The news said that they're taking everyone they find to either Downtown NYU or Columbia Presbyterian. They said that they're posting pictures of everyone they bring in. We should go look, she could be there."

Looking at Elizabeth, Sully held his breath. "Are they bringing the survivors there?"

"Both," she whispered.

"Sully there's an excellent chance she could be there," Josef spoke. "She's pregnant, no matter what they would take her to the hospital, just to check her and the baby."

Regaining his spirits he grabbed his coat from the bed. "I'll go to Presb and you and Elizabeth go to NYU. I'll have my cell on if you find anything. Rushing out of the room he grabbed his keys from the front table and headed toward the door.

"Sully," Elizabeth called, rushing toward him. Engulfing him in her arms she sighed, "We'll find her. She'll come home to you."

Smiling, Sully kissed her cheek. "We'll bring her home to all of us."

**2:00 P.M.**

"Anything?" Elizabeth searched Josef's eyes as she met him in the lobby of NYU Medical Center.

Shaking his head he looked down. "There were so many pictures. So many faces."

"I know," Elizabeth took his hand. "I heard that they're also taking survivors to Bellevue Hospital Center. We should go there next."

Feeling defeated Josef pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket. "Let me call Sully, it's been a few hours." Fumbling with the buttons, his hands began to shake. "God, Lizzie I can't do this."

"Come here," she wrapped her left arm around him, bringing him to sit down on a bench outside of the hospital. "We're going to find her Josef. We are."

"It's Michaela," he emphasized. "Michaela!"

"I…I know," she whispered.

"I can still remember the day she was born. I remember holding her and I swear she opened her eyes, those beautiful eyes of hers and she smiled at me."

Smiling Elizabeth shook her head. "I remember you telling me that. I was so mad that she smiled at you first."

"Oh Lizzie," tears came to his eyes. "I remember her first step, first day of school. The day she graduated medical school, the day she got married. I…I don't want it to be over yet. She still has so many firsts."

Trying to stay calm for her husband, Elizabeth emotions were slowly slipping. "Come on," she got up. "We're going to find her and we're going to find her now. I want to see my child."

**3:00 P.M.**

Looking through the mountain of photos at Presbyterian Hospital for the third time Sully grew discouraged. She wasn't there and he knew it. All he wanted to do was go back to the trade centers and find her. He would dig and plow and work beside anyone that would let him, if they would just let him find his wife. Walking back down the hallway Sully saw a doctor talking to a large group of people. Hurrying toward the group Sully looked toward the doctor.

"…Ladies and gentlemen I just received this information minutes ago myself that's all they told me."

"But what about the people that are trapped inside," a woman shouted. "Are they bringing medical attention to those people as well? I have family members down there!"

"Ma'am please, all of our medical units are down there helping the survivors. All I know is Bellevue Hospital Center, Mount Sinai, and St. Vincent's are also receiving survivors as well as the deceased. As you know this is a slow process. The number of people coming though these doors compared to a normal day is almost 12 to 1."

"St. Vincent," Sully said to himself. It was just a few blocks from his hotel. He knew that Michaela often did surgeries at that hospital. Perhaps he could talk to someone there. Someone would have to know something. He just hoped he wasn't wasting time looking for Michaela in the wrong place.

**4:30 P.M.**

The ringing of his phone caused Josef to jump. He had been trying to use his phone, Elizabeth's phone, and pay phones for the past hour to no avail.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked as she opened a door to an empty room in Bellevue Hospital, escorting Josef inside.

"It's John," he flipped open his phone. "Hello!"

"Oh thank God, Josef!" John exhaled. "Rebecca and I have been trying to get a hold of you all morning. Are you okay? Michaela and Sully?"

"Josef!" Elizabeth tugged his arm. "Josef, put it on speaker."

"Rebecca I got your father," John's voice could be heard. "Rebecca!"

"Josef!" John said again. "Is everyone okay? Michaela, please tell me she wasn't working at the trade centers today."

"She was," his voice was low.

"Oh God."

"Mom, Dad!" Rebecca's voice clicked in. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"We're fine," Elizabeth spoke.

"Do you know where Michaela is?" John asked.

"Michaela's missing!" Rebecca's heart sank.

"Sully talked to her a little after nine o'clock this morning. She was trapped in an elevator," Josef said.

"Oh Michaela," Rebecca started crying. "North Tower collapsed at 10:30 this morning and you still haven't found her yet?"

"We've been checking all the hospitals," Elizabeth said. "And so has Sully. We haven't seen him since before noon. The phones aren't working. It's a miracle you even got through."

"Dad, you have to find her," Rebecca pleaded. "The baby!"

"Oh, Becca we're trying," Josef's voice cracked. "This is the second hospital we've been to with no luck. But we're not stopping. We just have to pray that Sully's found her."

"They said this was a terror attack," John spoke. "There's no air traffic anywhere in the nation. Everything's been suspended until further notice."

"We've heard. God, John its utter chaos down here. I've never seen anything like this before." Closing his eyes Josef could hear Rebecca crying on the other end of the phone and it broke his heart. "Sweetheart we're going to find her. We will."

Overwhelmed by her father's term of endearment caused Rebecca to cry even harder. "She's my sister…."

**5:00 P.M.**

Finally reaching St. Vincent Hospital some two hours later, Sully pushed and weaved his way through the mass of people looking for the board containing the survivors. People were everywhere, crying, hugging one another, and franticly searching for loved ones. Moving down the hallway Sully saw a large crowd gathered around an oversized pushpin board. He could see from where he was standing that the words survivors and deceased were written on the top. Just seeing the words caused his entire body to tremble, and he didn't know if he could breathe or not.

As he walked toward the board, he could hear Michaela's voice pounding in his ears. Her sweet, feminine, voice spoke to him. They were just random words thumping through his mind but they slashed into him. It seemed like the closer he got to the board the further it became. At one point he didn't know if he was walking or standing still. He didn't want to know the truth; he didn't want to know if she was alive or dead. Closing his eyes he stood in the hallway just mere inches from the board.

After taking a few deep breaths and mentally stabling himself, Sully moved through a break in the crowd and came face to face with dozens of photographs. Pictures of strangers filled his eyes. Young, old, black, white, Mexican, it didn't matter; they were all innocent victims of a terrible injustice. As he looked at the victims he realized that these were mothers, brothers, sisters, and friends. Scanning each and every face Sully's eyes stayed on the left side of the board, the side he prayed he would find what he wanted-the side of the survivors.

As he neared the bottom of the board, something familiar caught his attention. Looking toward the right, there was the picture of his wife. The same picture he'd given the fireman. Running his fingers over her face his heart fell into the bottom of his stomach. "Michaela," he managed to get out in a meek whisper. Looking to this left then to his right he couldn't tell where the picture landed- it was right in the middle. Snatching it from the cork board he pushed his way out of the crowd and ran down the hallway toward the nurses' station.

As like the rest of the hospital, the nurses' station was swarmed with people shouting over one another and holding pictures of loved ones. The line around the station was at least four people thick. At moments Sully saw himself pushing people out of the way making his way to the front demanding to know something about his wife, but at that moment his feet were frozen in place. He didn't want to know. He wanted to pretend that she was alive and everything was fine. He wanted to pretend that he was just picking her up from one of her days at the hospital. Why couldn't she have been working at the hospital today instead of William's office? Why? "Damn it" he cried aloud. "Why!"

Suddenly realizing that he should probably call Michaela's parents he pulled out his cell phone. As much as he cherished his alone time, and being on his own, he didn't know if he could handle being alone and hearing the news about his wife. Looking at the screen of his Black Berry he noticed there was no bars of service and the analog wasn't kicking in. He remembered over hearing a few people in the streets talking about how their phone's weren't working and realized that quite possibly he was going to be alone…alone again losing his family. Leaning against the wall Sully felt the color drain from his face and the room began to lightly spin.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" A young blonde woman placed her hand on Sully's shoulder, looking at him worriedly. "Do you need to sit down?"

Looking down at the young woman Sully's eyes started to cloud over with tears, "I…I'm looking for my wife."

The nurse looked at Sully with sympathy, "I'm sorry but you'll have to get in-" she stopped, and Sully noticed that she was looking at the picture of Michaela in his hand. "Dr. Quinn!" she covered her mouth.

"Have you seen her," he grabbed onto her arm. "You know her, right? She's done a few surgeries here, on Thursdays. She comes in on Thursdays." Looking into the nurses eyes he pleaded, "Please tell me you've seen her."

"I…I haven't seen her," the nurse was visibly shaken. "Where did you find that picture?"

"It…it was on the board," his voice shook. "It was in the middle, I…I don't know what side it was supposed to be on. It was just in the middle."

She didn't know if it was the look in his eyes, the sound of his voice, or the fact that she knew Dr. Quinn personally but she knew at that moment she would find out what happened to her. Placing her hand on Sully's arm she looked into his eyes. "Let me see what I can find out. Sit over here; I'll be back in a moment."

"Thank you," Sully took her hand in his, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

**5:30 P.M.**

"Sully?" A dark haired man came walking into the waiting room. Removing his surgical mask he held his hand out. "Sully."

"Dr. Collins!" Sully recognized Michaela's colleague. "Where is she? Where's Michaela? Please tell me she's here. Where is she?"

"She's here Sully. She's here."

"Oh, thank God! Thank you. Thank God!" Sully leaned against the wall, a huge breath leaving his body. "Thank you," tears welled in his eyes.

"Sully," Dr. Collins touched his arm. "Sully, we need to talk."

Suddenly a dark cloud covered Sully's mind. What if his wife wasn't okay? What if she really was here, but wasn't….alive? "Is she okay?" he swallowed. "Is she?"

"Let's go in another room," he looked around at the crowd that was staring at them both. "We don't have much time."

Following him down the hall and into an executive board room, Sully quickly turned at looked at Dr. Collins. "Where is she? Where's Michaela? Is she okay?"

"Sully I think you should sit down."

"I don't want to sit down! I want to see my wife. I've been worried to death about her. Where is she?"

"Sully listen to me," Dr. Collins rebutted. "Michaela's not doing so well, and we need your permission to start surgery on her.

"Surgery?" Sully's voice faulted. "What about the baby? Is the baby okay?"

"Sully we had to take the baby."

"T-take the baby?" his voice faltered. "Oh God," he covered his face.

"Oh Sully, no! No!" he shook his head. "She's okay. The baby's okay."

Quickly looking up Sully searched the doctor's eyes. "The…the baby's okay? She's going to be okay?"

"Sully when Michaela was brought in she had a broken leg and had a severe amount of blood loss. We hooked her up to a fetal monitor and found the baby to be very distressed. Shortly after that she went into labor. We thought that she might be able to have a normal delivery, but half way through she started to have breathing problems."

Trying to take in everything the doctor was saying he only had one question on his mind. "She is okay? Michaela? Is she gonna be alright?"

"She developed Pulmonary Edema, Sully. And during labor her lung collapsed."

"Oh my God," tears stung his eyes. "Can she breathe? Can she?"

"She's on a respirator right now. And that's helping her to breath."

"What's this Edema thing she has?" he questioned wanting to know everything.

"It's when a large amount of fluid suddenly shifts from the pulmonary blood vessels into the lung. We don't know if she's had it for awhile or if it was brought on by the toxic fumes she more than likely breathed in when she was trapped in the elevator. And if that's true, then it's a lot worse than if it's been developing for awhile."

"Can I see her? Please, can I see her?"

"Sully we need to start this surgery. We have to first fix her lung, because the left ventricle of her heart is weakened and it's not functioning properly. So it's causing her blood to be backed up which in turn, her body is increasing blood pressure and fluid volume to compensate for the reduced cardiac output."

"What does this mean?" he was confused.

"Sully, her other lung could also collapse sending her into cardiac arrest."

"What do you have to do? How do you fix it?"

"Like I said, first we have to repair her lung by inserting chest tubes which will relieve the pressure and allow the lung to re-expand. Then we have to get her onto high-flow oxygen and then treatments with intravenous nitrates. Sully, we have to start this now. Time is definitely of the essence here."

"Can I see her? Just for a moment?"

"Do we have your permission to go ahead with the surgeries?"

"Yes," Sully shook his head. "Yes, let me just see her first. Please."

"For a few minutes, and then we have to prep her for surgery."

Closing his eyes Sully tired to gather his emotions. He didn't know what to feel. He was glad to know where his wife was, and elated that his daughter was alright, but to know Michaela was in such danger overshadowed so much. "Thank you."

* * *

Standing in front of Michaela's room, Dr. Collins stood in the doorway. "Sully I have to caution you. She's hooked up to a lot of machines and she's quite pale. It might come as a shock."

"Alright," he shook his head.

"You have two minutes," he opened the door.

Slowly walking into the room Sully's breath caught in the back of his throat. There on the bed was his wife. He couldn't have stopped the tears even if he wanted to. She was hooked up to dozens of machines, each with their own special tubes that were protruding from her body. The pallor of her skin matched the milky white sheets. What scared him the most was the long tube that was placed in her mouth. "Oh Michaela," he broke down. "Michaela." Afraid to even touch her, he stood at her side gently weeping.

"You shouldn't be here," he whispered. "It should be me instead, you don't deserve this." Reaching for her hand, he found it cold, and a bit clammy. "You had a little girl, Michaela. We have a little girl just like we wanted. So you have to fight for her okay. Fight for her…and for me. You have a lot to live for you know. Everyone is going to pray for you. Your parents are here, they're out looking for you, but they're okay. So don't worry about anything okay? Just concentrate on getting better and coming back to us, to our family."

Sitting down in the chair next to her bed, Sully couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He couldn't believe how different she looked. She looked so tiny in that huge bed and all the cords draped around her. The smell of disinfectant loomed in the air causing him to grow nauseous. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his whole world was lying here in this bed fighting for life. It didn't seem fair. "God Michaela, please!" he breathed. "I can't do this by myself; I can't raise her without you. I can't!"

Leaning on the bed Sully completely broke down and began to weep. All the emotions that were swirling around in his mind, hit him full force and for the first time he realized that he could really lose his wife. Today could be the last day that we would ever see her. The day that they had a fight, the day that he had said awful things to her that he never meant. Moving to get a better look at his wife, he felt something poke his chest. Opening his jacket a little he pulled a chain from out of his chest pocket. It was the pendant of St. Christopher, Elizabeth had given him.

"Sully?" Michaela's door opened. "We have to get going. The operating room is ready and she needs to be prepped."

Turning back to Michaela he placed the pendant in her hand and closed her fist giving it a kiss. "It's St. Christopher," he said. "He'll keep you safe."

**6:30 P.M. **

Dusk started to descend upon New York City and not being able to contact Michaela's parents started to frustrate Sully. He needed someone there with him and he knew Josef and Elizabeth must be going out of their minds about now. Unless they were going to each and every hospital, which he wouldn't put past them, they might not ever come here. Having no idea when the cell phones would be working, he decided to try a landline and leave a message on his answering machine back at their hotel. They would have to retire back there sometime.

"Mr. Sully?" A nurse from behind the desk called out. Nodding her head she motioned for him to come over.

"Yes?" Sully searched her eyes.

Handing him a clipboard with a stack of papers she peered at him over her glasses. "I need you to fill these out for me." Handing him a pen she flipped through the pages. "This copy is for your insurance, this one's for the hospital. This one is a waver and the bottom portion needs to be signed and dated."

Sighing, Sully looked over the pages. The last thing he wanted to do was paperwork. He didn't even think he could even write an intelligible sentence. "Does this need to be done right now?"

"We need your insurance information, Mr. Sully," she spat. "Now."

"Sully!"

"Dr. Bernard!" Sully rushed toward the doctor that was coming out of operating room.

"I heard about Michaela," his eyes saddened.

Swallowing he blinked to keep his tears from showing. "She's gonna be okay," he was adamant.

"Mr. Sully," the nurse called him again. "You need to fill this out! As you can see everyone else is following-"

"Janet," Dr. Bernard turned giving her the eye, "Mr. Sully is busy right now." Turning back to Sully he placed his hand on his shoulder. "He's going to see his daughter."

Turning his head Sully was dumb struck for a moment. He had completely forgotten. He had a child, a daughter! With everything that was going on with Michaela, and knowing that the baby was safe, he placed it in the back of his mind. "I…I…" he couldn't make out the words.

Smiling, Dr. Bernard took the clipboard from Sully's grasp and placed in back on the counter. "He'll fill it out later. Come on." Walking down the hallway Dr. Bernard picked up a gown and surgical booties. "You'll need to put this on. She's in the neonatal unit."

Stopping, Sully turned to the doctor. "Dr. Collins said she was okay. Why is she in the neonatal unit?"

"You have to remember Sully she is four weeks early. We're monitoring her breathing also; we just want to make sure she doesn't develop apnea."

"But she's going to be okay, right? I mean, other than that? She'll be okay?"

"She's strong, and as long as we can ward off infections, she'll be fine."

Exhaling, Sully thanked God and started to put on his gown. He couldn't believe that he was going to see his daughter. He'd been dreaming about this for 8 months. The only thing that could make it better would be to share this moment with his wife.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Bernard asked.

"Yeah," he smiled.

Following the doctor into the room Sully looked at each and every baby that passed wondering if that could be his daughter. There were some babies that were so small he could barely see them under their hats and blankets. Reaching the back of the nursery Sully saw a tiny baby swaddled in pink blankets and a tiny pink cap. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and he could see just a few wisps of auburn hair peaking out. And at that moment he knew that was his daughter. "Is…is that…"

"That's your daughter, Sully," he smiled.

"She's so tiny," Sully placed his hand on the window of the incubator looking inside.

"She weighs five pounds, six ounces, which is not that underweight for being a month early."

"Can….can I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course." Opening the top of the incubator Dr. Bernard reached inside and scooped up the tiny child. Situating her blankets he placed her in her father's arms. "So what do you think?"

Smiling brightly for the first time all day Sully immediately fell in love. So over come with emotions he let the few tears fall from his eyes not caring who noticed. He was with one of the two people he loved most in the entire world.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Bernard said.

"Wait," Sully looked up. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Would you just leave a message on my answering machine saying that I'm here and we found Michaela. Her parents are in town and I know they're probably going crazy looking for her."

"Joe and Lizzie?" Dr. Bernard's eyes lit up. "I haven't seen them in years!"

"We split up to look for Michaela early this afternoon and I haven't been able to get a hold of them sense. They need to know that she's here."

"Yes, of course. I'll call right now."

Sitting down on a rocking chair next to the incubator, Sully held his daughter out before him, drinking in her tiny features. He watched as she opened her small mouth to yawn and then smack her lips together. He couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful and he couldn't believe that he was holding her. He was holding his daughter! Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to adjust to the light. "Hey," Sully whispered. "I…I'm your dad."

Rubbing her face with the back of her hand, she moved her head back and forth. Closing her eyes again, she seemed to be content in her father's arms. "That's alright, you go back to sleep. You need all the rest you can get, just like your mom. Looks like I'm gonna have to take care of you both." Touching her cheek, Sully held back his emotions. "That's right your mom's here too, but she can't see you right now. Believe me I know…I know she would want that more than anything in the entire world. But she's going to be okay and you'll see her very soon and all she's going to want to do is hold you."

Bringing her to his lips, Sully lightly kissed her forehead. "You have the best mother in the world and no matter what I promise you'll always know that." Watching her sleep, Sully couldn't take his eyes off of her, he was afraid if he looked away she would disappear, like so many things in his life. Rocking back and forth Sully glanced at the clock and couldn't believe it was approaching eight o'clock. It had been almost twelve hours since the horrific attack, and he had no idea if anything else had happened. His thought's then turned back to his wife. Dr. Collin's didn't really explain the extent of her surgery and he wondered if he held back just how serious her condition was. All he knew was he couldn't lose Michaela, not now, not after everything that happened.

Sully could see the rise and fall of his daughter's chest and the little movements she made with her nose while she slept. It reminded him of Michaela. Everything about his daughter reminded him of her. At that moment he realized that part of him and Michaela would live on forever and that filled him with a sense of calmness.

"Sully," Dr. Barnard walked into the room. "Look who I found scrounging the halls."

"Josef," Sully exhaled. "Elizabeth. How did you know we were here?"

"It was our last hospital on the way back to the hotel. We thought we'd give it a try. Thank god we did!" Walking over to Sully, Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Is…is that?"

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Sully asked handing the baby over.

"Oh! Oh my," Elizabeth cried. "Look how tiny she is. Look, she has Michaela's nose. Oh, Josef, look!"

Moving around next to his wife, Josef looked at the bundle in her arms. Instantly tears over took him and he couldn't take his eyes off the little girl. She looked exactly like Michaela did when she was a baby. "Can I hold her?"

Smiling Elizabeth put the baby in her husband's arms. "Have you thought of a name yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"We haven't decided yet," he smiled. "We haven't come to a compromise yet."

"Knowing Michaela she probably has it marked down to about ten," he laughed. "She'd give her five names if she could!"

"Remember her doll?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

"Oh, you mean Maria Sarah Charlotte Rebecca Ann Stacey Sue Quinn?"

Giggling Elizabeth touched the baby's cheek, "The one and only!"

Watching Michaela's parent's interacting and their jovial mood turned Sully's spirits around. He couldn't help but be enthralled by listening about Michaela's childhood. It was something he always loved hearing about because it was so different from his own. It had taken Michaela's parents awhile to warm up to him when they were first dating and even up to their engagement, it was only until he professed how much he loved their daughter and how he would always be there to take care of her no matter what happened, did they finally come around. Embracing him full heartedly, there were times when Sully considered them his parents as well.

"She's beautiful," Josef said placing her back in her father's arms. "As I knew she would be. She's got the Quinn genes."

"She does," Sully smiled down at his daughter.

"Excuse me," Josef padded Sully's back. "I'll be right back."

Walking to the front of the nursery Josef approach Dr. Bernard, "Harold can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure," he set down his clipboard. "I'm sure you want to know about Michaela's progress."

"You said she's suffering from pneumothorax, brought on by her pulmonary edema."

"That's right," he nodded. "I just spoke with Dr. Collins. They were able to place the tubes into her chest and now their starting with the nitrates."

'That's good," Josef knew.

"And as you know she's highly susceptible to infections. We have to watch for that. If she were to develop pneumonia…"

"It would be fatal," he looked away.

"Hey," Dr. Barnard placed his hand on Josef's shoulder. "She's past the toughest part now and she's in the best place she can be. We're going to take care of her. We're not about to deprive the world of such a talented physician."

"Well," Josef patted him on the back. "You better go tell Sully. I headed down to the gift shop because if I don't have flowers for my daughter when she wakes up I'll never hear the end of it."

"Will do," he laughed.

**9:30 PM**

Sitting in the executive suite attached to Michaela's hospital office Josef, Elizabeth, and Sully waiting anxiously to hear any word on Michaela's condition. She was supposed to be about over an hour ago. Dr. Collins had said she was reacting well to the nitrates and she should be out any moment. That was over an hour ago, and Sully stared to worry.

"What's taking so long?" Sully demanded getting up from his chair looking out the window into the hall. "She should be out by now."

Josef too noticed that his daughter should be out by now cast a glace at the clock that was perched over the door way. "I'm sure she's fine," he nodded. "They're probably just waiting for her to awaken. Sometime patients are a little groggy and don't take well to aesthesia.

"Michaela been under aesthesia before," he pointed out. "She was fine."

"Every times different Sully."

**10:00 PM**

"What!" Sully said in disbelief. "But you said she was going to be fine! You said everything went fine! What happened?"

Dr. Collin's eyes saddened. "When we were taking her off the nitrates she fell into cardiac arrest. We had no way of knowing that would happen. That chances of that are so slim…we had no way of knowing."

Brushing his hands through his hair Sully started to pace the room. He felt as though the wind was knocked out of him and for a minute he thought he was going to be sick. Nothing was making sense to him. One moment she was fine and the next she was in critical condition. "What now?" he asked. "What can we do now? How do we make her better?"

"Sully," Dr. Collin's put his hand on his shoulder. "She's on life support."

"What," he shook his head. "No."

"She can't breathe on her own right now. She's on a mechanical ventilation system which pumps air into her lungs from an endotracheal tube."

"For how long?" he asked. "How long does she need to be on that machine? There has to be some surgery you can do! Something!"

"Sully we placed tubes in her lungs to help them inflate; now with the trache tube it's pretty much defeating the purpose, but yet she needs both of them right now to live.

"What are you saying?" his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm saying Sully you need to make a choice."

"Are you telling me that I have to choose if I want to take her off of life support? I have to choose if I want her to live in this hospital room fighting for her life, or….or just let her die?"

"I know this is the most difficult decision you're ever going to have to make but-"

"I trusted you, damn it!" Sully lunged for Dr. Collins. "You said she was going to be all right!"

"Sully!" he held onto his arms. "Sully let me go! Nurse!"

"I swear to God if anything happens to her I'll-"

"Sully!" Josef and Elizabeth burst into the room. "Let him go. Let go." Pulling Sully's hands from the doctor's collar Josef stood between the two. "What is going on?"

"He wants me to take Michaela off of life support because he failed! He said she was going to be fine!"

"Life support!" Josef's eyes grew wide. "Michaela's not on life support!"

"She fell into cardiac arrest about a half an hour ago. Dr. Quinn I'm sorry."

"No!" Elizabeth broke down, her feet giving away under her.

"Lizzie!" Josef caught her just before she hit the ground. "Lizzie…."

"No. No, not Michaela. No."

Not able to take watching his family fall apart Sully left the room. "Sully!" Josef called after him. "Sully, where are you going?"

"Josef do something!" Elizabeth cried. "Please!"

"I want a second opinion," Josef announced looking at the doctor. "I want to see my daughter."

"Dr. Quinn you know-"

"I want a second opinion!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**12:00 AM**

**September 12th 2001**

"Sully," Josef walked into the dimly lit room. "Sully the priest is here."

After a few moments of silence, Sully looked up. "I can't do this Josef," Sully said warily. "I can't say goodbye to her. I can't be in there when she's…when she-" He couldn't go on. Sitting in the back of the hospital chapel for the past hour, Sully prayed, he prayed so hard it hurt. He hadn't been much of a religious man, but he often went to church when he could with Michaela. She loved going to church, she loved all the traditions of the Catholic Church and tried to follow the ways as best as she knew how.

"I spoke with Dr. Anderson and he feels the same way I do Sully. She could still have a chance if we take her off life support."

"How," Sully looked up. "You saw her! She can't breathe on her own. You saw how that machine is pumping life into her."

"Sully, listen to me," he sat down beside him in the pew. "Michaela only had a partial lung collapse. With the tubes inserted it doesn't take long for the lung to re-expand. Everything was already put back into place. I saw the x-rays; she's very close to having a partial airway path. And the only thing that is defeating her from having that is the life support because it's breathing for her; the oxygen is not coming from where its suppose to."

"But if we take her off of that she won't be able to breathe!"

"When patients are taken off of life support they don't automatically stop breathing. It could take a few minutes, a few hours, or even a few days. You just never know."

"How long would Michaela need before her lung would start working again?"

"It's hard to say," Josef shook his head. "But Sully she's so close. And in my professional opinion I think her constitution is strong enough. Just from the time the tubes were inserted she gained 3 millimeters in lung capacity. She can do this Sully."

"Why are you telling me this?" he wondered. "Why aren't you telling the doctors?"

"Because it's your decision Sully," his eyes saddened. "Only you can make this choice for her."

Rubbing his eyes he looked at the ground. "It's been going around and around in my head. I've been thinking about what Michaela would want, what she would choose—her beliefs. I know being on life support is against the Catholic religion."

"Yes," Josef shook his head. "Certain aspects of it, but you also have to remember Michaela is a very scientific person as well. If she thinks there's a chance to save someone's life. She'll take it."

"Josef, Sully," Elizabeth walked into the chapel. "Father John is waiting."

Sully looked up confused. "Why is the priest here?"

Elizabeth spoke low, "we thought it'd be a good idea to have him-"

"Her last rites?" Sully broke in. "No!"

"No," Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder. "He's here to anoint the sick. It's to offer prayers to the sick. It's not her last rites. It's different."

"Elizabeth," Sully held his hand out to her.

Walking over to Sully she took his hand, looking into his eyes.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked. "I've never felt so lost. I…I don't know what to do. She's your daughter."

Squeezing his hand she looked him in the eyes. "And she's your wife."

* * *

"…Through this holy anointing, may the Lord in his love and mercy help you with the grace of the Holy Spirit," Father John said as he placed oil upon Michaela's forehead in the sign of the cross.

Elizabeth and Josef stood on one side of the bed while Sully silently stood on the other holding his wife's hand. Elizabeth placed a rosary in her daughters hand as they prayed.

Father John took a hold of Michaela's right hand and again placed oil upon it. "May the Lord who frees you from sin save you and raise you up."

"Amen," they all said in unison.

Father John let go of Michaela's hand and placed it upon her chest. "May the Lord watch over you," he whispered.

"Thank you, Father," Sully went up to the priest and shook his hand. "I appreciate you coming down here tonight. I know it's late."

"It's never too late," he smiled.

"Dr Quinn. Mrs. Quinn," he nodded. "I'll see myself out."

"Thank you father," Josef spoke for them both.

Watching Father John leave the room Sully noticed Dr. Collin's standing in the door way. He held a folder in his arms along with a clip board. His eyes were blood shot and he looked extremely tired. He remembered hearing the doctor say that he had never treated more patients in a single day than he had today.

"Dr. and Mrs. Quinn, Sully," he walked into the room.

"Doctor," Josef eyed him

"I have the papers here, Sully. I just need you to sign them."

Looking between Elizabeth and Josef, Sully's stomach turned to knots. He was still having doubts; he just didn't want to make the wrong choice. What if Michaela wasn't as strong as he hoped? He would have to raise a child all by himself and that scared him more than anything.

"Can…can I have a moment alone?" Sully asked.

Sighing, Dr. Collins placed his clipboard on the side table next to Michaela. "Of course," he nodded.

Grabbing Elizabeth by the arm, Josef led her out behind the doctor and closed the door behind them.

Turning to his wife Sully picked up her hand. "Michaela," he gulped. "I…I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. You have to fight. Please. Please don't leave me alone with our daughter. I…I don't know what to do!" Watching Michaela in the bed, her chest heaving upward with each pump of the machine brought him to reality--the reality that he could very well lose his wife at any moment. "The doctors said that you might be able to hear me, Michaela. Michaela, please fight, fight for our daughter—fight for me."

Wiping his face with the back of his hand he brought Michaela's hand to his cheek and kissed it. "There's so much we have to do Michaela. Remember how we wanted to go to Europe as a family? All the sightseeing we wanted to do. And how we wanted to build a little cabin by the lake so we could take vacations up there? Don't you remember the children we wanted to have? At least three—don't you remember?" Again Sully's tears began to flow. "We can't do any of that if you're not here. Are you listening to this, Michaela? Please tell me you're listening; please tell me I'm doing the right thing! Please hold on for me!"

**1:00 AM**

**September 12****th**** 2001**

"See that number in red in the right hand corner?" Dr. Collin's pointed.

"Yes," Sully nodded.

"We don't want that number going any lower than forty. If we can get it to say in the high fifty's low sixties that would be great."

Sully looked at the glowing red number. It was at seventy-two. He knew that as soon as the doctors unhooked the machines from Michaela's body his eyes would be glued to that number, praying that it stayed even. Looking up to Michaela's parents he could tell that Elizabeth was shaking. She kept dabbing her eyes with a tissue. He knew that she thought he was making the wrong decision, but he didn't see anyway around it. This was the only chance she had.

"Are we ready?" Dr. Collin's asked, looking directly at Sully.

Taking a big gulp and picking up Michaela's hand he nodded. "Yeah."

"You realized once I unplug the ventilation from her endotracheal tube it breaks the seal, and it cannot be replaced."

Sully shook his head, squeezing Michaela's hand. Bringing it to his lips he gently kissed it. "Hold on Michaela, hold on." Not able to look at Elizabeth and Josef he closed his eyes and began to pray.

Moving over Michaela, Dr. Collin's twisted the tube that was coming from her mouth until he heard a snap. Pulling the tube from her lips he set it aside. Looking directly to the monitor he watched as the number went from seventy-two directly down to sixty-eight.

"Oh God," Elizabeth cried out.

"It's alright," Josef held onto her. "That's to be expected, it's going to drop down. She's no longer on the machine, but look she's still breathing. Look."

Sully's breathing became fast and rapid and he thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut, he just didn't want to look or hear anything. He felt as if he stayed in his own little world time would pass and Michaela would be okay.

**7****:00 AM **

**September 12****th**** 2001**

"How is she doing?" Dr. Bernard whispered as he walked into the room.

Quickly opening his eyes Sully looked around the room. He noticed Elizabeth and Josef asleep in the chairs across from him. Blinking a few times he looked up to Dr. Bernard. "Hey," he smiled.

Looking at Michaela's respiratory lines he smiled. "She's at fifty-nine."

"She's fighting," he nodded. "We had a few scares early this morning, but she's been stable for a good four hours."

"Good. Good."

"Dr. Bernard," Sully got up. "I've been meaning to ask someone. How did Michaela get to the hospital? Who found her?"

"Oh!" Dr. Bernard stroked his beard. I was here when she was brought in. Some man brought her in. I think he was a fireman. I guess he carried her all the way from ground zero. He couldn't find an empty ambulance and he wouldn't let anyone else take her."

"That's twenty blocks!" he was amazed. "Where is he? What happened to him?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "All I know is he placed her picture on the board then left."

"He was the one that put her picture up," his eyes grew wide. "I…I know who it was! I met him when I went into the Trade Center looking for Michaela. I gave him that picture. He said that he would find her."

"And he kept his promise," Bernard smiled.

**2:30 P.M.**

**September 15****th**** 2001**

Soon as her eyes fluttered open she became aware of the dull ache in her lower abdomen. Trying to open her eyes she realized the room was dim and fuzzy. Moving her hand down to her stomach she found it to be flat and bandaged. Becoming alarmed she tried to sit up, but a blinding pain shot through her lower back. She wanted to cry out but she had no idea where she was. Was she still in the elevator? Was she still trapped?

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. Looking left she noticed a figure standing, with their back toward her, looking out the window. Blinking a few times to sharpen her vision she realized it was Sully. For a moment a flood of relief washed over her, but then she quickly remembered why she was laying in the hospital bed.

"Sully…" she managed to weakly say. She found her throat to be dry and hoarse. "Baby…" her eyes began to water.

At the sound of her voice Sully quickly turned around. "Michaela!" his eyes grew wide. "You're awake!"

Trying to focus on her husband she immediately became aware of a pink bundle in his arms. Suddenly she broke into a huge smile. Holding out her hand, she tried to catch a glimpse of her child.

"There's somebody here that would like to meet you," he smiled sitting on the bed next to Michaela. Pulling back the blanket he held the baby eye level with his wife. "Say hello to mommy," he said.

"Sully," she searched his eyes.

"She's perfect," he smiled, knowing what she was thinking. "She's perfect."

Closing her eye's Michaela thanked God. Touching the baby's soft skin, Sully held her close so she could place a kiss to her cheek. "She's…s-she's beautiful," Michaela whispered.

"What happened?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, not wanting to overwhelm her.

Closing her eyes again she felt a deep pressure in her chest. "I…I had a dream," she said wistfully.

Placing the baby in the bassinet he quickly went to his wife's side. "Do you remember what it was about?"

"What?" her brow wrinkled.

"Your dream," he stroked her cheek. "You said you had a dream."

"I'm c-cold," she stared to shiver. "I think we should go to the hospital."

"Michaela, we are in the hospital," he eyed her.

Opening her eyes Michaela looked past Sully toward the wall. "Tell Rebecca I'm sorry I couldn't make it to her party. I…have to work."

"Michaela," he started to worry. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Closing her eyes again Sully thought she drifted back to sleep. But, then suddenly she opened them. "Where's Paul and Steven?" she asked. "We were going upstairs."

"Michaela, I'm going to get the doctor, okay?"

"The doctor?" Her head rolled back and forth. "Where are we?"

"Michaela we're in the hospital," he didn't want to tell her too much. "You're okay."

'Where's my baby!" she suddenly shot up causing her heart line to soar. Immediately her bedside machines went off creating a havoc of sounds.

"Michaela!" he pulled on her shoulders. "Calm down! You have to calm down! You can jerk around like that. The tubes! Michaela sit down, she's fine. She's okay. Lay back!" Sully's stomach was in his chest as he held his wife down. Just a moment ago he was so excited that she was awake, now he was scared to death that she'd hurt herself.

Michaela clutched onto Sully and she found it hard to breath. "Sully I can't breathe," she wheezed.

"Take slow medium breaths," he instructed. Brushing her hair away from her face he stroked her cheeks. "The baby's fine. She's fine. She's right over there," he pointed to the bassinette. "She's fine."

"Dr. Quinn!" Dr. Collins and two nurses rushed into the room. "Sully what happened?"

"She…she just woke up," he watched the trio as they bounced around Michaela. "She's disoriented." Sully watched as Dr. Collins pulled a syringe from the cabinet. "W-what's that?"

"We can't have her rupturing her tubes," he flicked the needle.

He felt Michaela tighten her hold onto him. "Sully, no please," she wheezed. "I don't want it! Sully, no!" she cried.

"Wait!" he held his hand out.

"Sully get away from her right now!" Collins brought the syringe closer. "Don't make me call security. If she doesn't calm down she could go into seizures."

With that he looked away and held onto Michaela. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he kissed her temple, rocking her back and forth. He watched as Dr. Collins injected the clear liquid into her IV line.

"Sully, noooo," her voiced drifted off.

Tears formed in his eyes as he felt Michaela go limp in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered a final time. Pulling Michaela out of his arms he laid her back in bed and covered her.

Pulling up the guard rail on both sides of the bed, Dr. Collins began to look at her charts.

"What are you doing?" Sully asked in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take her down to x-rays," he said. "I need to see her lung capacity. She was wheezing a little and that concerns me."

"Sully!" both Elizabeth and Josef entered the room.

"She woke up!" Sully announced.

"Michaela?" Elizabeth rushed to her bed. "Sweetheart?"

"We had to sedate her," Collins looked over his clipboard. "I'm taking her down to x-rays."

"I'm going with you," Josef announced. "I want to see them for myself."

"Alright," Collins didn't fight. "Let's get you changed."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth turned to Sully. They were both in the hospital nursery taking turns holding the baby. She was only able to be outside of her incubator for a few periods a day. Content feeding from a bottle in her grandmothers' arms, the baby looked at her with wide eyes.

Smiling, Sully looked up from the floor. "The first time I met you and Josef," he laughed shaking his head. "I thought I was never ever going to see Michaela again after that!"

"It was your own fault," she laughed at the memory. "It wasn't the best first impression to make on ones parents."

"I thought Josef was going to come after me with a shot gun," he was serious.

Stroking the baby's cheek, Elizabeth cooed at her. "He almost did."

_Looking at the thermometer outside Michaela's window Sully sighed. "It's 97 degrees out. How hot do you suppose it is in here?" _

"_I don't want to know," she looked up from the couch. "I'm so irritated right now with my landlord I can't think straight." _

"_Maybe I should go back down there and talk with him again," he sat down next to her._

"_It's not going to do any good. The entire building is without any air conditioning. It's not just me." _

_Getting off the couch Sully looked out Michaela's balcony window and down to the pool. "Let's go swimming," he smiled. _

"_Swimming?" she looked over her magazine. _

"_Yeah, no one's down there right now. It'd be fun." _

"_I don't know," she said. She had been dating Sully for about a year now and he had never really seen her in a bathing suit before, and she didn't know if she wanted him to. "I'm not much of a swimmer." _

"_That's okay," he pulled her from the couch. "It's just a quick dip to cool off." _

_Biting her lip she didn't want to refuse him. It was so hot, and she did have to say the pool was actually appealing to her at that moment. _

"_Come on," he pulled her close taking in a quick kiss. _

"_Sully," she giggled. _

"_It's callin' our name!" he spun her around toward the window. "Look how nice and cool, and wet it looks!" _

"_Fiiine," she huffed. "Just a dip." _

"_Good," he laughed. "I got some trunks in my car. I'll be right back." _

_Watching him rush out the door, Michaela quickly walked into her room and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser. There were two neatly folded bathing suits nestled in the corner. Pulling them out she set them both on her bed. One was a blue one piece and the other was a two piece red bikini. Picking up the one piece suit she quickly put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she frowned. It looked awful. The sides were a bit too large and the material in the back made her butt look huge. "Great," she sighed. _

_Picking up the red bikini she fingered the material. It was a gift from Marjorie. That last time she visited Colorado Springs they had went out bathing suit shopping much to her chagrin and Marjorie insisted on buying it for her, saying it was something Sully would, "just love!" _

_Biting her lip, she slowly peeled off the blue bathing suit and slipped on the bottoms of the red bikini. Picking up the top she tied the strings tightly around her back and behind her neck. Looking at herself in the mirror she quickly adjusted the top trying to fit the material around her breasts. Making sure the strings were secured around her waist as well, she gave herself another once over. She did have to say it looked a hundred times better than the blue one, but wished more of her body was covered. She knew that Sully had never seen this much of her, and it frightened and thrilled her at the same time. _

_When they had first started dating Michaela had been shy, and skirted away whenever Sully touched her. But as months passed it had grown easier and at times she had craved his touch. They still hadn't had sex, but at times came close. He had always been patient and loving with her, and she knew it probably wasn't easy for him. Opening the top drawer to her nightstand she looked at the tiny pink circular case. She had been taking birth control for almost two months now. She hadn't told Sully, she didn't know if she would. It just made her feel safe, because she knew her feelings were becoming stronger each day and at times her body ached to be with him. _

"_Michaela?" Sully entered her front door. "Are you ready?" _

"_Ahhh…yeah," she looked around, panic etched across her face. _

_Walking into Michaela's room Sully stopped short. "Whoa," his eyes grew wide as he looked Michaela up and down. _

"_I…I umm….just got to find my….my sarong," her face grew twelve shades of red. _

"_You're hot," he couldn't take his eyes off her. _

"_Sully," she was mortified. _

"_What?" he started to laugh. "I'm serious! Wow!" _

_Throwing open her closet door she dashed inside and pulled out her sarong tying it around her waist. Squeezing her eyes shut she took a deep breath and walked back into the room. "I…I'm ready." Looking at Sully she could see that his eyes were firmly planted on her chest. Blushing she walked up to him. "Stop looking at my-"_

"_Sorry," he cut her off looking at his feet. "I umm…let me get changed." Dashing into her closet he quickly divested himself of his clothing and threw on his trunks. Walking out of the closet he picked his towel off her bed and threw it over his shoulder. He watched as Michaela looked at him from the doorway and he just couldn't take it any longer. He had to touch her. Walking up to her, he put mere inches between them. "I have to be the luckiest man in the world," he grinned. _

_In a bold move Michaela placed her hands on his hips. "Why's that?" _

"_Cause my girlfriend has the most amazing body." _

"_Sully, I hardly-"_

_Stopping her with a kiss, Michaela could feel Sully's hands snake their way around her waist. Pushing herself into him she fell into the kiss. Bringing her arms around his shoulders she relished in the feel of his skin touching hers, something that was so foreign to her. She was quickly losing herself in the embrace and for a fleeing moment she wanted him to take her right then. As she moan into his mouth she suddenly felt his hand move up her waist and gently touch the side of her exposed breast. His kisses went from her lips to her neck and down to her chest. "Sully," she moaned. _

"_Mmmm…." _

"_Sully…Sully we…we have to stop." _

_He continued to kiss her. _

"_Sully….I'm hot," she felt their bodies mold together. _

"_I know," he snickered. _

"_Sully!" she pushed him away laughing. "Really, come on!" _

_Grunting he sighed. "Okay," he sounded like a little kid. "But you can't wear this!" Pulling her sarong from her waist it came off in a swoop._

"_Sully!" she chased after him. "Sully I want that back!" Running out of her room she was half way in the living room when she just about had it in her grasp. Lunging forward her foot caught a hold of her side table causing her to stumble sideways. Quickly grabbing onto Sully's hand they both fell backward in the middle of the living room floor. Wrapping his arms around Michaela to cushion her fall, she landing directly on top of him. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked concerned. _

"_Yes," she giggled. "I just wanted by cover up," she pouted. _

"_I don't think you need it," he tapped her bottom._

"_At-hem," a voice was heard from the door way. _

"_Father!" Michaela looked up._

_Looking up Sully could see two middle aged adults standing in the doorway. Jumping off of Sully, Michaela grabbed his towel and wrapped it around her body. _

"_W-what are you doing here?" _

_Walking into the room Elizabeth shut the door. Grabbing Michaela's arm she walked her into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. "Put some clothes on," she snorted. _

"_Mother it's not what it looks like," she threw a shirt on over her bikini. _

"_Oh really," Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Cause it looks like my daughter is making spectacle out of herself for all to see! And who is that?_

"_That's Sully, I've told you about him. We've been dating for almost year now."_

"_You're still with him?" Elizabeth asked, vaguely remembering Michaela saying something about him at Christmas. _

"_Yes, of course." _

"_What were you doing out there?" Elizabeth eyed her. "With the door wide open!" _

"_We were just going for a swim." _

_Elizabeth's voice rose. "A swim! Please! What were you doing on the floor then? Last I knew the pool was outside!" _

"_I tripped coming out of my room, I grabbed for Sully and we both fell! That's the truth!" _

"_And what his hands just happen to land on your behind? I wasn't born yesterday Michaela! Your father and I taught you better than this!" _

_Exasperated, Michaela covered her face with her hands. "I'm not a teenager mother. I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you! I'm sorry you saw what you did. I didn't know the door was open. That was to be a private moment between Sully and me." _

_Clicking her tongue, Elizabeth grew disgusted. "You may not be a teenager any more, but that doesn't mean you can just go around and…and do what ever you like, with whom ever you like!" _

"_Sully's my boyfriend!" she defended. _

"_We taught you to wait till marriage, Michaela! Didn't all those Sunday school lessons and Mondays at confession teach you anything?" _

"_I've never slept with Sully!" she blurted out angrily, her face growing hot with tears. Walking past Elizabeth she opened the door to her room and walked out. "Not that it's any of your business." _

_Elizabeth stepped back not quite knowing what to say. Looking further into her daughters' room she saw a pair of men's pants and shirt discarded on the ground just outside the closet door. Eyeing them she huffed and walked into the living room. _

"Sully?" Elizabeth touched his hand.

"Yeah?" he shook himself from his day dream.

"She's asleep." Elizabeth placed the bottle on the side table next to the incubator.

"Good, she needs her rest," he smiled.

"I could say the same thing about you," Elizabeth placed her hand on Sully's. "You haven't slept at all."

"I'm okay. I'll sleep once I know Michaela's alright."

"She's going to be you know," she squeezed his hand. "She's going to be just fine. Just call it mother's intuition."


	6. Chapter 6

**4:00 PM**

**September 15, 2001**

"Sully?" Dr. Collins walked into the waiting area.

"Dr. Collins." Both Sully and Elizabeth stood waiting to hear what the doctor had to say. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

Dr. Collins placed his hand on Sully's shoulder. "She's alright. She's going to be okay."

Letting out a sigh of relief Sully turned to Elizabeth and smiled. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her son-in-law and let the tears fall from her eyes. "Are...are you sure?" he asked. "What about her wheezing?"

"It was just from the extra air pushing through the tubes. Her lungs have expanded and attached back to the lining of her chest. I still want to keep the tubes in for a few more days, just to be on the safe side. But Josef and I both believe she's out of the woods."

"Thank you," Sully shook his hand. "Thank you for everything you did. I…I don't even know what to say."

"Save your thanks" Collins smiled. "You have a wife downstairs that wants to see you."

"She's awake!" he was amazed.

"Yes, and hasn't stopped asking for you."

"Can…can I take the baby to see her?"

"I'll talk to Dr. Bernard and see what he says, and if he says she can come out I'll have Elizabeth bring her in. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," Sully beamed. "Sounds good."

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Sully said as he walked into Michaela's room, his hand behind his back.

"Sully," she smiled, trying to sit up a little.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a got run over by a semi."

"Are you in pain? Want me to get the doctor," he asked, face etched with concern.

"No," she shook her head. "Just you."

"Have something for you," he held out a bouquet for flowers before her. "Found your favorite daisies down in the gift shop, thought you might like them."

"Thank you," she grasped them, bringing them to her nose.

Picking up her hand Sully began to rub it in small circles. "The doctors said you're going to be okay. You only have to stay here for a few more days."

Smiling Michaela looked up to Sully with the eyes he adored. "Where's the baby?" she asked.

"Oh!" his face brightened. "Dr. Collins went to talk with Dr. Bernard to see if we can bring her down. "Your ma's gonna bring her in."

"Mother?" Michaela asked, somewhat confused.

"Remember, they were coming into the city to see us off?"

"Mmmm…." Michaela nodded, her eyes growing heavy.

"Are you tired?" he asked. "You can go to sleep. I'll be right here and I'll wake you when they bring her in."

"I don't want to sleep," she struggled to keep her eyes open. "I'm scared."

"Hey, hey," Sully moved in closer. "There's no reason to be afraid. You're going to be fine. I'm here and I'll never let anything happen to you, ever."

"You'll…wake me when she brings the baby?" she asked. "I…want to see our baby, Sully."

"Of course." Moving onto the bed with Michaela he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Tell me about her," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Do I look okay?" Sully asked as he looked down at his Dockers and collared Polo shirt. _

"_You look very handsome, Mr. Sully," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just try not to look like you're going to throw up." _

"_I can't help it, your parents make me nervous," he scratched his neck. "I always managed to look like an idiot when I'm around them." _

"_You do not," she touched his chest. "They love you." _

"_Michaela they probably think I'm some…some…I don't know what they think but every time they see us together were always in some compromising position," he looked down. "And I swear last time at dinner I saw a gun in your fathers' belt!" _

"_Sully!" she laughed. "You did not! My father doesn't own a gun." _

"_Well, it's different this time. This is it! The talk! And he has home field advantage!"_

"_Sully…" _

"_What?" he looked at her. "I'm serious! I've never been to Boston before and we're staying in their house! We'll you're probably staying in their house. Your father probably booked a motel room for me." _

"_Stop," she giggled. "They love you, and they'll love you even more after today." _

"_If I'm still alive."_

"_Sully!" she snapped trying to sound upset. "Well you better just suck it up because we're here." _

_Looking out the cab window Sully looked up to the massive Quinn home. "Please tell me this is the hotel I'm staying at." _

_Shaking her head Michaela opened her door and pulled out her suitcase. "Come on." _

_As soon as Sully stepped out of the cab the front door swung open. "Michaela!" Elizabeth rushed out engulfing her daughter in a hug. Sully quickly opened the trunk and started to unpack the luggage. Just as he was about to pay the driver Josef stepped in and pulled a fifty out of his wallet. "Thanks Stan," he smiled. _

"_Joe," the driver tipped his hat before driving off. _

"_Ahh, I could have paid him." _

"_Don't worry about it." Turning he held his hands out for his daughter, "Michaela!"_

"_Dad!" she smiled, hugging him. "I'm so glad to be home." _

"_Me too," he grinned. "Let's get inside." _

_Sully watched as Michaela and her parents entered the house leaving him to the luggage. _

"_Harrison!" Josef called. "Please help Mr. Sully with their bags." _

_Walking into the foyer of the Quinn home Sully thought it looked more like a museum, than an actual house that someone lived in. He figured that Michaela's parents probably had money, but he didn't realize how wealthy they actually were. This caused him to grow even more insecure and nervous. _

"_We got your room all ready," Elizabeth exclaimed as they began to ascend the stairs. "I thought you might like your old room." _

_Turning Michaela reached for Sully's hand and smiled. "I can't wait to show you my room, it has the best view of the common." _

"_Sounds great," he smiled squeezing her hand. _

_Elizabeth opened the second door on the left and escorted Michaela inside. "You haven't changed a thing," Michaela laughed. "Hoping I'd come home one day?"_

"_A mother can wish."_

_Looking around the room Sully placed his suitcase on top of the bed. "You have a beautiful house, Elizabeth," Sully commented. _

"_Thank you," she said as she watched Sully place his suitcase on top of the bed. "You have a nice room as well," her eyes went from him back to the suitcase. "Just down the hall." _

_Without missing a beat, Sully picked his suitcase off the bed and followed Elizabeth to the guest room. "It's the last room on the right," Josef commented. "And if you need anything Elizabeth and I are just next door." _

"_Thanks," he smiled, catching a glimpse of Michaela snickering behind her parents. _

"_Well we'll let you two unpack. Come down when you're finish, your mother and I are making lunch." _

"_We will," Michaela smiled. Watching her parents walk down the hall and descend the stairs Michaela turned back to Sully. "See they love you!" _

"_Did you see the eyes your mother gave me when I put my suitcase on your bed? I thought she might pull a gun out on me!" _

"_Sully my parents are old-fashioned, you know that." _

"_Michaela you're thirty years old. They can't possibly think that we're not-"_

"_Sully," Michaela held her hand up. "You knew how I grew up. You knew that before you I never…I've never-"_

"_Hey, hey I know," he reached for her. "You know that I never expected anything like that from you. I would have waited for you."_

"_I know," she blushed. "I…I was ready though. That was my decision, not theirs." _

"_Michaela," he pulled her into a hug. "Michaela….Michaela…."_

"Michaela?"

"Mmmm?" she awoke with a start.

"Michaela the nurse is here."

Looking up she tired to focus. "Is…is the baby here?"

"No, not yet. You just need to take your meds now. Real quick then you can go back to sleep."

"It's just some Tylenol for the aches in her chest," she handed Michaela the pills then a glass of water. "They might make you a little sleepy."

"Great," she smiled.

"Sully?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I had a dream just down," her eyes narrowed.

"You did," he smiled. "About what?"

"When we told my parents around us getting married."

"Oh God, that sounds like more of a nightmare."

"It…it was worth it though wasn't it?" she smiled closing her eyes.

"Yeah…yeah it was," he agreed, remembering that evening at dinner.

"_I'm going to go help my mother in the kitchen with the salad. Why don't you go talk with my father out on the deck? He's grilling the chicken," she nodded. "He's usually in a good mood when he cooks."_

"_Okay," he said looking out the window. He saw Josef with a rather large knife placing the chicken on the grill. _

"_Go on," she pushed him, laughing. _

_Opening the French doors Sully stepped out onto the large wrap around deck. "Nice grill," he nodded bouncing on the balls of his feet. "It's umm…sliver." _

"_Chrome," he nodded. "Got it a few years ago."_

"_Well I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay at your home. I know Michaela's real happy to be back here. She really misses home sometime. I'm glad I could bring her back here." _

"_Michaela can come back here anytime she likes. She knows that." _

_Running his hands through his hair Sully took a deep breath. "Josef there's something I would like to ask you…tell you." _

"_Josef how much longer is the chicken going to take?" Elizabeth asked, walking out onto the deck, a bowl full of Romaine lettuce in her hands. _

"_About fifteen minutes."_

_Turning to Sully, Elizabeth gave him the once over. "What's wrong with you? You look like you swallowed a fly."_

"_He was just about to tell me something."_

"_Oh?" Elizabeth said closing the door behind her. _

"_Where's Michaela?" Sully asked, looking around._

_On the side of the house in the garden, she's getting tomatoes for the salad." _

"_So what did you want to ask me?"_

"_Well…umm… you know that Michaela and I have been dating for about two years now…_

_As soon as those words left Sully's mouth Elizabeth knew where he was headed. "Michaela! Michaela!" Elizabeth screamed. "I need those tomatoes!! MICHAELA!!" _

_Sully about jumped out of his skin at the shriek of Elizabeth's voice. _

"_Mother you don't have to yell," Michaela said, climbing the steps on the side of the deck. "I'm right here." Getting closer to Sully she noticed the pale look of his skin and the tiny beads of sweat that was forming at his hairline. "Are you okay?"_

_Swallowing, he nodded. "It's just hot out here!" _

_Looking at her mother and her father Michaela surmised what was going on. She knew that Sully was having a hard time with her parents and she loved him too much to put him through the torture of them both. "Mom, dad," Michaela spoke up. "Sully and I have something to tell you." _

_Clutching the sides of her lettuce bowl Elizabeth clenched her teeth. It was coming and she couldn't stop it. _

"_And what's that?" Josef asked, also knowing what was about to happen. _

"_Well last week Sully gave me something," she smiled holding her hand flashing the large diamond. _

"_Oh…." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide at the diamond. "Well….I…umm….wow!" _

"_Congratulations," Josef offered his hand to Sully. _

_Taking Josef's hand Sully shook it. His eyes darted between both Lizzie and Josef trying to gauge their reaction, and he couldn't. He felt as if he was holding his breath and he had no place to move. He was happy it was finally out, but at the same time he wanted out of that moment more than anything. _

"_Mother?" Michaela smiled. "What do you think?"_

"_I…I'm….are you sure about this?" She asked. "You're still so young."_

"_I'm thirty years old!" she laughed. "Everyone else was younger than me when they got married."_

"_Michaela," Josef chimed in. "I think what your mother is trying to say is…well you really haven't dated that much, perhaps you just want to explore your options a little." _

"_Explore my options? Did you really just say that to me?" Michaela was hurt. _

"_Michaela," Josef stepped toward his daughter._

"_No," she held her hand out. "Don't." Taking Sully's hand she pulled him down the steps of the deck. "Let's go for a walk." _

* * *

Suddenly waking up out of her sleep Michaela's eyes shot open. Looking around her hospital room her eyes quickly adjusted onto her father.

"Hey," he smiled. "You're awake."

"Dad," she reached her hand out from under the covers. "You're here."

"Of course," he nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she yawned. "Where's Sully? Mother?"

"They went down to get the baby," he smiled.

"Oh!" she grinned. "Have…have you seen her yet?"

"I have," he moved in closer and squeezed her hand. "She's beautiful. Looks just like her mother."

"Really," she beamed. "She's okay for being early?

"She's perfect," he nodded.

"We got a visitor here," Sully chuckled holding a bundle in his arms as he walked into the room with Elizabeth. "Special delivery."

Moving upward in bed Michaela held her hands out eager to see her daughter for the first time. Sully placed the baby in his wife's awaiting arms. "Oh!" Michaela's eyes filled with tears. "Oh look!" Lightly placing a kiss to her daughters' cheeks she looked to her husband. "Sully…"

"I know," he smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Hi sweetheart," she cooed. "I'm your mommy!" Smiling she couldn't take her eyes off of her child. "You don't know how long I wanted to say that! I've wanted to meet you for some time now."

Elizabeth put her arm around Josef and leaned her head in the crook of his arm. "Look at them," she smiled. "Everything's so perfect now."

"I know what you mean," he pulled her in closer. "So what are you going to name her?" Josef asked.

Looking at her daughter then to Sully she laughed. "What do you think?"

"I…I like the last name we talked around. Remember when we were having dinner out on the balcony."

"Katie?" she smiled looking at her daughter. "Do you want to be a Katie?"

"Katie Elizabeth," he grinned. "What do you think grandma?" Sully turned.

Elizabeth beamed ear to ear. "I think it's a lovely name."

"It's settled then," she smiled beaming at her child. "Katherine Elizabeth."

**

* * *

**

2 Weeks Later

Having spent 2 weeks in the hospital Michaela was itching to get out. The day of her release she hurried and dressed herself and the baby. When Sully entered her room he found her and the baby sitting in the wheelchair ready to go.

"That was fast!" he laughed, bending over to give his wife a kiss. "Where'd you get that outfit?" he asked looking at the baby.

"Mother got it," she said. "She told me how you guys were at a boutique when it happened. I guess she found another shop in the city and went crazy buying things."

"Sounds like Elizabeth," he grinned. "So are you ready to go?"

"More than ready," she grinned. "Are you ready to go Miss Katie?" Looking down at her daughter bundled in her arms Michaela could have swore she saw her smile. "Did you get the plane tickets for new week?" Michaela asked.

"Yep, I just called and confirmed this morning," he began to wheel Michaela out of the room. "Everything is all set. We'll be home this time next week."

"You don't know how good that sounds."

"I think I do," he laughed. "I think I do."

"M-michaela?" A male's voice came from down the hall. "Michaela?"

Stopping, Sully turned around and saw a man with a bouquet of flowers walking toward him. The man looked familiar to Sully but he didn't know where to place him.

"Michaela," he smiled.

"Oh my goodness," Michaela held out her hand to grasp his arm. "Officer."

"Hendrick's," he smiled. "Daniel…Daniel Hendricks."

"Sully," Michaela turned, tears in her eyes. "It's…It's…."

Realizing that the man standing before him was the officer that he gave the picture of his wife to and the man that saved her life overwhelmed him. He didn't know what to say.

Bending down so he became eye level with Michaela he looked at the child in her arms. "I told ya she'd be beautiful and you'd hold her in your arms."

This caused Michaela's eyes to well up with tears. She owned her life to this man. She owed everything to this man standing before her.

Coming from behind his wife, Sully walked up to Hendricks and held out his hand. "I…I don't know how to thank you. I…I owe you so much."

"Nah," he shook his head. "I was just doing my job."

Getting up, Michaela placed the baby in Sully's arms. Turning to Hendrick, she wrapped her arms around him. "No, she cried. "It was so much more than that. You gave me everything. If it wasn't for you, I could still be trapped under all that rubble. I…I wouldn't have Katie."

Hendrick started to tear up as well. "I've never been so scared in my entire life," he admitted. "Those blocks I carried you to the hospital—you were out the entire time. I thought you might not wake up. We came so far."

Letting him go Michaela held onto his arms. "I am internally grateful for everything you did. When I heard that you went back, I was so afraid that you didn't make it out. Nobody seemed to know who you were or where you went."

"I just tried to get out as many people as possible. I stayed for about three days. I needed some sleep," he laughed. "Oh and these are for you," he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you," she smiled sitting back in her wheel chair.

"Well I don't want to keep you," he patted her hand. "I'm sure you want to get out of here."

"Before we leave New York, let's have dinner?" she asked.

"You're leaving?"

"We're from Colorado," she explained. "My job brought me out here for a month. We were actually supposed to leave the twelfth."

"I see," he nodded. "Well I'd love to have dinner with you. Mind if I bring my wife?"

"Of course," Michaela smiled. "We'd love to meet her."

* * *

Wheeling Michaela into the elevator of the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, Sully set down the cluster of objects he had to balance in his hands. "Charles," Michaela beamed. "We brought someone to see you."

"Dr. Quinn! Mr. Sully!" his eyes widened. "We've all been so worried about you. We heard that you were in the towers! We've been praying for your return!"

"Thank you," she nodded. "Your prayers must have been answered because we brought someone else back with us. I'd like you to meet Katie."

"Well I'll be," he took in the sight of the baby. "Isn't she the most beautiful baby? She takes after her mommy, she does!"

"Charles," she laughed.

"So you're okay?" he looked at her leg.

"I'll be okay," she nodded. "I just have to rest. We'll be staying another week."

"And she'll be resting the entire time," Sully nodded. "I think you'll be getting a lot of room service orders this week."

"Oh believe me," Charles laughed "The kitchen knows what it's like to get ice cream orders at three in the morning."

"Michaela!"

"I was hungry," she turned red. "Besides I know about your tacos at midnight!"

"Oh look it's our floor," Sully rolled his eyes and picked up his packages. "We'll see you later Charles."

Laughing he gave one last squeeze to the baby and closed the door. Sully pulled his room card from his wallet and quickly placed it in the slot till the light turned green.

"Surprise!" Elizabeth and Josef both shouted. "Welcome home! Well… to your temporary home," Elizabeth joked.

"You guys!" Michaela smiled. "I thought you were going home!"

"Well we were going to, but then we came to realize how long it will probably be till be see you again and we never did have a proper visit. So we decided to book a room here and stay till the end of the week," Elizabeth gushed. "Besides you're going to need help. I don't know how you expect to get around on a broken leg."

"Sully's here," she pointed out.

"What's he going to do? Give you his leg?"

"Mother…"

"Just humor me okay. I want to see my grandchild before you whisk her a thousand miles away."

"Elizabeth you know you're welcome to visit any time," Sully broke in. "Your room is all ready for you."

"Son, don't say that," Josef laughed. "She'll be moved in before you know it."

"Josef Quinn!" Elizabeth playfully slapped him on the arm. "I will do no such thing. Besides last time I checked it wasn't a crime to want to be near ones grandchild."

"You're welcome anytime," Michaela yawned. "You know that."

"Michaela you look tired," Sully took the baby from her. "How about you take a nap and we'll order up dinner in a few hours and have it ready for you when you wake up?"

Rubbing her eyes, Michaela shook her head. "I think I will," she nodded.

Handing the baby to Elizabeth, Sully started to pick Michaela up from her wheel chair. "I can walk!" she said, putting her hand on Sully's chest."

"Nope," he said scooping her up. "The doctor said he wanted you to remain immobile for at least another week. Then you can use your crutches."

"I'm not going to like this," she shook her head.

"Its doctor's orders," Josef eyed her.

"All right," she held up her hand. "I know when I'm out numbered."

Carrying her into the bed room Sully gently laid her upon the bed and drew back the covers. "Get under," he smiled.

"Believe it or not, but it feels good to be back here," she smiled.

"I know what you mean," he kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep now," he brushed back her hair. "I got everything under control."

Blinking a few times Michaela grabbed Sully's hand. "Sully?" she whispered.

"Mmmm…"

"Thank you for finding me," she smiled, drifting off to sleep.

Kissing her again on the cheek he whispered back in her ear. "I'll always find you."

THE END!!


End file.
